Storms that Rain Second Chances
by Fixingstoryholes
Summary: Picks up after Clarke leaves Lexa in Allie's world and wakes up at Polis. This is a mix of the 100 and FTWD. Do you believe in past lives? Will Clarke get a second chance with Lexa? There maybe a little of Into the Storm, but who knows?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

 **Clarke's POV**

Once I opened my eyes, I knew. I knew I threw away any chance of ever seeing her again. I'd never be able to look at her from afar and watch her brown locks sway from side to side as she commanded the room with just her presence. I'd never be able to touch that beautiful, flawless face. I'd never be able to kiss those soft, luscious lips.

What did I do? Why did I leave her? With those monsters in that other world? But then again it was so like my Lexa to put herself in front of me when danger was near. Ha. My Lexa...

I sucked up all the emotions and waited. Waited till Octavia killed someone and stormed out. I waited till Bellamy gave me an encouragement talk on what to do with Allie's future destruction. Then I walked-no I ran to Lexa's room and threw myself onto her sheets. Her scent of rain and earth were still stuck on her sheets. The smell of her was enough for me to crack. I cried and cried.

Our love was not a love of lust. Our love was made of layers of love. We didn't share many kisses or words, but the hidden love that revealed itself when we locked eyes and our actions for one another were more than enough. They were everything.

I've come to a realization. I'm no Wanheda, no warrior, no savior, no lover, no Clarke without my Lexa.

Maybe life's worth more than just surviving I use to say. I tried to even make Lexa believe that. I laugh at that now. How wrong I was. How is life suppose to be still be more than just surviving when we survive to love. Without my soul mate, alive in this world. I don't think I'll ever be able to do anything more than just survive. Lexa was the one, my one. I don't think I'll ever have a love, so selfless as my love with Lexa. The void is too large and I'm not strong enough to ever try to fill that void with someone I know that will never be enough. I can't do that. No I won't do that to me or Lexa.

"Lexa!" I scream. I'm calling out to you now. You said you'd always be with me. Where are you? I need you here with me. I can't be me without you.

"I love you, Lexa. If I say it again will you come back to me? How stupid of me to wait till your actually gone to tell you how I really feel! LEX!" I screamed her even through I knew that only an empty room that use to be Lexa's was listening.

 **Alicia's POV** **  
**  
I was sitting on the top deck of the yacht, staring at the horizon. The background was filled with Ofelia's cries in Spanish, an argument between my mom, Travis, and Strand, and, of course, Chris's brooding. Over all the commotion, I started to think about a time before everything went to shit and when I was truly happy.

Matt. Oh, Matt. We really just started our relationship before the virus spread across the world. I wouldn't say it was love but we definitely shared an innocent and strong liking towards each other. That's one of the reasons why I tattooed his drawing onto my arm. I wanted a remembrance of a time when I was happy with someone else and when honestly everything was normal. I wanted to cling onto normal desperately.

I originally dated Matt when I moved to California. He was a nice boy and I wanted to forget my ex-boyfriend that cheated on me with one of my friends from my hometown.

Oh my hometown... We moved from there when my father left us. That was when I just finished my first semester of junior year. My hometown reminds me of my best gal pal, Marney. She's my ride or die. We had such travels by ourselves to California, the terrains of America, New York, and our birthplace, Australia.

Most people think I'm a full-fledged American but it's only because I moved to America at a young age, while Marney moved a little later. My Australian accent comes back once in awhile if I'm with someone with the Australian accent like Marney.

Then there's Nate and Donny. Donny and I grew up together but we ended up in different social circles. Donny was in the AV club and I ended up in the popular group because of Marney and my boyfriend, Will. Nate is Donny's little brother. I'd always liked Donny secretly and I knew he liked me back but I wanted him to make the first move. He however let our social standings choose our fates to remain apart.

Donny and I use to keep in touch after I moved, but we eventually stopped. Well actually I don't have any contact with anyone anymore. Not with Donny, not with Nate, not with Will, and not with Marney. How funny is life? With its power to dictate who we get to remain with and who dies.

My thoughts were interrupted with a jolt of the boat. It wasn't just a single jolt though. I ran to the steering wheel of the yacht.

"MOM! What's going on?" I asked.

"I don't know Alicia. One minute there were clear skies and calm waters and all of sudden this appeared." my mom said.

"It's a storm. We have to turn around." Strand said.

"Strand! Strand! Walkers behind us from that shrimp wreck over there. We have to keep moving forward," Nick said.

"Shit! All right, everyone hold on to something. It's about to get rough. We're driving straight into the storm!" Strand ordered.

I went into the cabin, sat down on the floor next to Nick, Ofelia, and Chris, and held onto the railing of the boat. As we drove into the storm, I thought, "Welcome to the fucken apocalypse!"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **Clarke's POV**

The morning light woke me. I just laid there, on Lexa's sheets. The world just didn't seem to move anymore. I didn't want to think anymore. I just wanted my mind, my body, and everything else to remain still.

I sighed as I heard the sound of stomping boots gradually become louder. I sat up when Lexa's doors swung open with way too much force. It was Indra and she looked pissed.

"YOU! You stupid girl! She's dead because of you. She gave everything she worked for to you, her reign and her life. Ever since I saw the way she looked at you when I brought you to her tent, I knew this meant trouble for her. She neglected her trainings and became a lovesick girl. You took away her fire and the rigidity she needed to be our commander. You made her weak. I tried so hard to help her with her decisions and every consult I gave her, she rejected. You implanted ideas in her for the sake of your people even though you knew that it would be detrimental for our people and Lexa's reign. You knew that she would accept your ideas wholeheartedly because they came from you. You just kept pushing her until it was too late and now my Commander is dead. You know she was like a daughter to me? I raised her! And now I'm just an injured warrior without her daughter because of you. I should kill you myself right now and here. If you were just Lexa's lover I wouldn't hesitate to end you, but because you're the last Commander's houmon, I won't." Indra said in disgust.

"Houmon? I'm Lexa's houmon? What is that?" I asked.

"Really? You really don't know?" Indra asked confused. I shook my head.

"She swore fealty to you, Clarke Kom Skaikru. She knelt before you. The commander kneels before no one, but she did for you. She swore to treat your needs as her own. You accepted and rose her from her knees. You accepted her proposal. You are Lexa's houmon, her wife," Indra said.

I crinkled my forehead as she tried to piece everything together. I was Lexa's wife? I mean I am Lexa's wife? We were married? I felt the water building up in my eyes again. Knowing that Lexa was my wife made everything hurt even more. I started to think about what Indra said. Did I really place my peoples' lives over Lexa's and her people? If I had known that we were married, would I have done everything differently? Oh my god! I'm such an asshole. I led my baby on a path to her death. What is the matter with me. All Lexa ever did was appease me to try to make me happy. Appeasing me was probably her way of showing me that she loved me. Ughh! The amount of times Lexa gave in was literally her declaration of love for me. I am a stupid girl and I am selfish. How could anyone ever be so blind? The pounding on my chest grew with ever second. I wanted it to stop. I wanted everything to just stop. I closed my eyes to try to shut out everything, but all I could see in the darkness were those green eyes. Those beautiful and passionate green eyes. I opened my eyes and looked at Indra, who honestly looked too drained and sad to even keep standing up.

" Indra. Maybe you should kill me. This is the best thing for everyone. I wouldn't put your people in danger anymore and I'd get to reunite with my houmon." I waited for Indra's response.

Indra was a bit taken back by my request. She didn't move or speak. All she did was stare back.

"Please. I'm ordering you as Wanheda. Take my life now." I commanded. I got off the bed and walked over to the far right of Lexa's room, where I knew she kept all her special weapons. I grabbed the sharpest sword and walked back to Indra. I took her right hand and shoved the handle of Lexa's sword into her palm. I closed her palm onto the grip or the sword and took one step back. I kneeled down and closed my eyes and waited for the sword to meet my neck.

"Swing." I said. After a few seconds, nothing came. I opened my eyes and saw Indra staring me down. She looked like she felt sorry for me. But I didn't want anyone's sympathy. I didn't deserve it. All I could think about was leaving all this suffering from this life behind. All I could think about was getting back to Lexa and holding her.

" I SAID SWING!" I shouted. Indra raised the blade over her shoulders and positioned herself. She took a breath and swung, but the metal never met my skin.

"Clarke! Clarke! Wait what the hell?" I heard. I fixed my eyes to the door and saw Bellamy literally witnessing my own death sentence. Well, it looked more like Indra trying to murder me. Indra dropped the knife on the floor with a klank. I heard her breathe out heavily, probably glad she wouldn't have to kill me. She took a few steps away from me.

"What Bellamy?" I yelled a little too angrily. I couldn't help myself. He just stopped me from getting back to Lexa. What he had to tell me better be good.

"It's just the Trikru troop that we had sweep out the area. Octavia went with them and she radioed in. I think the found something. She wants to talk to you, Clarke. She said it was urgent." Bellamy said.

Great another problem. I took the walkie talkie from Bellamy's hand.

"What is it Octavia?" I asked.

"I don't know how this is possible Clarke, but I think..." Octavia was cut off by radio silence. Her walkie talkie must've died, but not before Indra and I heard the distinct background sounds from the talkie.

"Indra did you hear what Trikru was chanting?" I asked. I waited for Indra to respond. She kept pacing back and forth, not making eye contact.

"That's not possible there's no way. Why would Trikru be chanting Heda? This doesn't make any sense. There's only one possible reason why they are chanting Heda," Indra said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We, Trikru, only ever recognized one person as Heda. It's Lexa." Indra said confidently. 


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 **Alicia's POV** **  
**  
You know the feeling of lying on your back and just floating on water. You look up at the sky and it's like all your worries go away. It's just you, the sky, and the water. How nice. Except that was the opposite feeling I was experiencing now. I was sinking into the ocean. My lungs were on fire and were desperately craving oxygen. I tried to move my arms and my legs, but they wouldn't move. This was so weird. I knew how to swim, yet it seemed like my brain and my limbs had disconnected. I'm a goner. I closed my eyes as I sank and sank into the dark abyss of the sea. What I saw, when I closed my eyes, surprised me. I saw blond hair, some strands in braids and others hung loose. This girl had tied up part of her hair only. She wore a blue jacket over a blue shirt and she had on dark blue pants and black combat boots. Her outfit seemed similar to my modern day clothes but there was a little twist of survivalist in there. Then my mind went to her face, and that was the problem. Her face was blurred in my mind. Great job imagination! The next thing I know my vision of the girl gets smaller and smaller until she's gone from my line of vision and all I see is bright light.

"ALICIA! ALICIA!" I hear my mom scream at me. I feel like I'm choking. I sit up and spit out water. I try to catch my breath.

"What happened to you, Alicia. We thought you could swim." Travis said. I started to take in my surroundings. We were definitely not on the yacht. It looked like we were on some island. There lacked any sign of civilization; there was just a bunch of trees, a whole lot of trees. We basically were sitting on top of a rock in the middle of nowhere, but hey, I didn't see any infected here.

"The yacht took on water when we went into the storm. It's a little weird because we were only in the storm for about 5 minutes and then it cleared and there weren't any infected behind us anymore. It was like they just vanished. The water, however, didn't and the yacht started to sink. We decided to swim to the closest shore. We couldn't find you at first. You wouldn't respond. You just had your eyes closed and you wouldn't move even when you started drowning. It was like you were in some kind of trance," Strand said.

"We were so scared Alicia. I thought I lost my little sister." Nick teared up a bit as he cupped my face.

"Nick I'm good. I'm fine," I reassured him.

"See," I took a deep breath and let it out.

"I'm alive." I gave him a comforting smile before I grabbed Nick and my mom into a hug. Our little moment of love and normalcy was interrupted by shouts.

"Teik au kru," I heard from a group of men. Travis and Strand stood in front of us as a means of protection for what or who was coming. I looked over my mom's shoulder as she gripped tightly at Nick and me. They made they're appearance known as they stepped out of the forest. They had they're swords out and they looked like they were about to hunt or kill us. They were dressed all in black with armor draped on their shoulders and midsection. The men all had some form of black face painting and long hair. If this was some weird form of cosplay...mmm... I honestly don't know what the world has come to be then. The men parted as a brunette girl appeared from the group. She was in the same fashion as the men and she looked angry, almost animalistic.

" Who are you? What are you doing on our land?" the brunette shouted.

"We were on a boat traveling south but we got shipwrecked. We mean no harm." Travis said.

"Please it's only us and our kids," my mom stated.

"Everyone show yourselves. Don't get off that platform. Line up now and don't try anything or we will kill you." The girl screamed. We all slowly stood up and, as I found my spot in the line, I faced the girl and her people head on for the first time. The girl looked from left to right but when her eyes fell on me she stopped. The fury and the tough girl act slipped from her face. Her mouth dropped open and she sported a confused look.

My mom started to speak, "My name is Madison. This is Travis and this is..." She was interrupted with the rumble of the men's knees hitting the ground. They lowered their heads.

"Heda. Heda. Heda." they chanted. Was this some ritual these people did before they murdered their trespassers? What kind of loony island did we land on anyways. O God!

"Mom, what's going on?" I asked.

" I don't know. I don't know," she said. The brunette took out a walkie talkie and spoke into it. She stepped back a bit so we couldn't hear her, but she kept her eyes on us, well on me, the entire time. She looked frustratedly at her walkie talkie and put it away. She must've gotten cut off. Hate to break it to ya girl but shitty signal is bound to happen during the apocalypse. I had an internal laugh and resumed my straight face.

"Teik emo!" She shouted. The men rose and started towards us. The girl got ready and whipped out her knife as if she was ready to fight me. I wasn't going to fight her though. Just examining my opponent told me I would lose.

The men got closer and I backed up a little. They took string out and tied our arms behind our backs. They whipped out brown woven bags and placed it on our heads and pulled us off the rocks to who knows where. Ughh why do I always end up kidnapped.

Translations:

Teik au kru: take out people

Teik emo: take them


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. I'm honestly honored by all the people that has read this fanfiction, especially those few that gave me reviews. Shout out to Sailor Sayuri, gudiyaall16, and guests! Love your enthusiasm. This is my first fanfiction ever. So thanks for being so kind. I've been sitting on this idea for months and am excited to finally share it. Right now it looks like I'll be updating three days a week so Sunday/Monday, Wednesday, Friday/Saturday. It may go down to two days. I'm not sure yet, but I'll let you know when it happens. For now, here's chapter 4. Enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **Alicia's POV**

We'd been walking for hours. Chris's complaining didn't help either. Where the hell were we going, I had no idea. None of us knew where they were taking us. My guess though would probably have to do with the word, Heda. It seemed like these people had their own form of language. It sounded a little like English but it had a spin on it. It sounded a little more rough, warriorly, and fitting of these people. I was interested in the brunette's bilingual abilities. Was she once like me and not like the warrior group?  
My mind rambling was interrupted when I started to hear other people's voices around us. I think some was even in English. I guess we just hit their form of civilization. The ground on my feet became smooth, so I guess we just entered a building of some sort. We entered an elevator and got out after a very long ride up. We walked forward.

"Don't move." The brunette said.

"Are these the people that you found? Why are their heads bagged? Who was the one they were referring to as Heda?" A raspy sounding female said.

"We had to cover their heads just in case any enemies recognized the one that Trikru called Heda. Oh Clarke you're in for a surprise." The brunette said. Hmm Clarke I thought. That's a nice name. I liked the way it the k rolled off the tongue. I heard boots stomping towards me before the bag was ripped from my head and I saw the girl when I was drowning. This time she had a face, a beautiful one. She had ocean blue eyes and a face that could definitely give a good smirk. She got up from her chair the second she laid eyes on me. Her face showed all kinds of emotions from pain, surprise, and tenderness. She stepped closer to me until we were a foot away from each other. There was a certain kind of connection between us that heightened my interest in her.

 **Clarke's POV**

We received a message that the Octavia's hostages had just arrived at Polis and we were heading to the room they'd meet us in.

"This Heda may or may not be Lexa. Don't be too forward." Indra said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm testing a theory." Indra said. I nodded and we entered the room. A few seconds later 7 people with bagged heads were lead into the room. I conversed with Octavia and told her to show me who our men were referring to as Heda. She went to the person standing in the middle and took off her bag. It was her. It was my Lexa. How is this possible? My baby's alive. Oh my god! My heart started to beat faster. She just looked younger because she wasn't wearing the Trikru apparel. Her face had no dirt or black smears on it. Her hair was not tied back. It was all down, which was different, a nice different. I just wanted to hold her and tell her all the things I was too late to say to her before. Before I knew it my feet were putting one in front of the other and I was moving closer and closer to Lexa. I stood in front of her for god knows how long. I wanted to reach out and touch her face. I wanted to cry the tears of losing her with her. I've been hiding my pain from everyone and dealing with it alone. I needed her back. I didn't know how long I was staring at her.

"Lexa?" I said.

"No, my name's not Lexa. Well it is. I mean it's my middle name. My name's Alicia Lexa Clark." she said. Wait. Alicia... Not Lexa. Her last name is my name well that's new. This isn't my girl. Her mannerisms and speech are all too informal to be Lexa. I'm disappointed now. I had my hopes up and now they're crushed. I put on a stoic face.

"My name is Clarke Griffin. Who are these other people? How did you end up on our land?" I asked like I was talking to any other ambassador or stranger.

"Could you remove their head bags then?" Alicia asked. I took my pocket knife and turned her around and freed her from the ropes.

"Do it yourself." I said. I watched as Alicia remove each head bag.

"This is my mom, Madison. My step-dad, Travis. My brother, Nick. My step-brother, Chris. And our friends, Strand and Ofelia. Like what Travis told the brunette, we were heading south on a boat when it sank and we landed here. We were being chased by the infected." Alicia said. This girl has family. Lexa was all alone. Hmmm what's the infected?

"What's the infected?" I asked. Alicia raised an eyebrow and looked at me as if I was joking.

"You don't know what the infected is? The people that get sick and walk around like zombies. Does it ring a bell? You seriously haven't seen any of them on TV before or looked them up on the Internet?" Alicia asked.

"There's no such thing here on earth. We're in the 2150s. I don't know where you're from." I said. I scoffed a little.

"The what... 2150s did you say? No, we're from 2015 America. How is it that we've gone into the future?" Madison said.

"I don't have time for this. You may stay and join our group instead of dying under one circumstance. Each of you will report to my mother, Abby, and state what you can offer us if you want to stay here. If you cannot offer us anything. Then get out. Indra follow me. I need to talk to you," I said diplomatically. I took one more glance at the girl that looked like my Lexa then strolled out of the room with Indra following. I had so many questions for Indra, but I waited until we were back in Lexa's room and the doors were closed.

"Indra! Who is that imposter? Why isn't she Lexa? She looks like her but she isn't her." I screamed in frustration.

"My theory's right." Indra whispered.

"What? What's your theory Indra?" I asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Clarke's POV

"My theory's right." Indra whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"She's Lexa's past life, Lexa's ancestor. Look at the year she's from, 2015. She's from the past. Look at her name, Alicia Lexa Clark. Fate has its funny way of bringing soul mates together. Don't you think?" Indra said.

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"I've read Titus's journals about the past Commanders and nightbloods. I wanted to be prepared when serving Lexa. What I found at first seemed crazy but now it's starting to make some sense. It said that nightbloods, as we know, have blood as dark as night flowing through their veins. They are not humans. They also have the power to transfer their spirits into different bodies. What we originally thought was that the transfer was made from commander to commander, but that was just the flame going from one commander to the next. There was nothing spiritual about the occurrence. We were looking at the transfer of spirit all wrong. The nightbloods need a body that is compatible to theirs in order to transfer their spirit into that one. We've never had the opportunity to ever meet another nightblood's ancestor before. This can be Lexa's chance to return to us through Alycia's body. All we need is for Lexa's spirit to have not moved on to the next realm. She must be near and willing to go through with the transfer. Knowing Lexa, she's probably following you everywhere you go. She's probably in this room right now." Indra said. There's a way for Lexa to return to me. I kept repeating that in my head. This sounds like crazy talk but I honestly don't care about how far-stretched this seems. There's a chance.

"Is there anything I can do to help her go through the transfer?" I asked.

"No you can't do anything. It's all up to Lexa now. We won't know how long the transfer will take. It's different for each nightblood. All you can do is make sure that Alicia stays near to us and doesn't get captured or killed before the transfer happens," Indra responded. Shit. I just acted like a total ass to her. Alicia probably has no intention of staying in Polis. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said. My mother walked in.

"Clarke. The Alicia girl looks exactly like Lexa. What's going on?" My mom said.

"It's nothing important for now. Only Trikru, Octavia, Bellamy, me, Raven, and you know how Lexa looked like. We need to keep it that way. Be normal. We don't want to start anything within Skaikru again. Tell the others that they are to call her Alicia and don't mess up. Is there anything else, mom?" I said.

"Yes, I came because I also needed you to come down to the ward with me. Alie made some of the people that participated extremely attached to the program. Now that everyone is detached, it's like some of them have become addicts for the fake happiness they once had. It's bad. Madison was a guidance counselor where she was. She's willing to help us. Madison and Alicia had to take care of Nick during his withdrawals from drug abuse, so Alicia has some experience too. They'll join us tomorrow at the ward." My mom said. I got a little nervous at the mention of Alicia. To be honest, I wasn't really sure how to react to her. I just nodded and told my mother I'd meet her at her ward in the morning.

Alicia's POV

(DAY 1)

Clarke. I have to admit she's pretty and hella sexy. But right now she's acting like a bitch. What was up with that flip in attitude. One minute it's like she wants to hug me and the next she's like bye bitch bye. She's really a mystery. I mean if they didn't want us in this place anyways, then why drag us all the way to their city? It makes absolutely no sense. We don't need to be here.

"Mom, let's go. We shouldn't be here anyways. Strands always saying we don't need any other extra weight anyways." I said.

"Maybe Alicia's right. They were kind of hostile towards us. They basically said give to us or get out." Christ said.

"We don't know what to expect here. This isn't 2015." My mom said.

"Usually I'd disagree with your mother, but this time I think she's right. This is uncharted territory. Let's follow the blond's rules." Strand said.

"Yeah and if we get into trouble with Clarke. We can always just offer Alicia up. I mean Alicia always has a way with our captives. What?! Don't tell me you guys didn't see the tension that was happening between Alicia and Clarke." Nick said as he jokingly winked at me. I heard my mom and Chris snicker.

"What? Nick, you're asking to be slapped." I said angrily.

"Alicia we should get some sleep now. We have to help Abby and Clarke tomorrow." My mom said.

"Ugh!" I said. Couldn't deal with my family. I just toned them out and went to sleep. I had an interesting dream.

I was in the dream. I don't know why but I was angry and sad at the same time. I looked down. I was wearing the same warrior attire as the men that captured my family and brought us to Clarke. I sat on a throne and was twirling a knife in one of my hands. I was in a tent. I think I was waiting for something or someone. Indra entered the tent with... Clarke? Why was I dreaming about her. Was my subconscious telling me something? I despise her, yet she's in my dream. This isn't good. I said, "So. You're the one!" I woke up before I could see anything else in my dream. I don't know why but that dream felt so damn real. I couldn't help but focus on Clarke's features. My eyes in the dream kept focusing on her curves, her breasts, and those eyes. I've never really focused on those things before for girls. I've always just been into guys. It wasn't the fact that I was totally against liking girls. It didn't really matter to be honest. I love for the sake of loving a person. Gender shouldn't matter in love. I just so happen to have only dated guys in my past because I fell for those people. Hmmm... So maybe I didn't really hate Clarke. Maybe my subconscious was alerting me to the fact that I, Alicia Lexa Clark, have a crush on the blond warrior girl, Clarke Griffin.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

(DAY 2)

Clarke's POV

On my way to the my mom's ward in Polis, I started to think. Did Lexa's spirit enter Alicia's body yet? I mean, this is the second day that Alicia's has been in this year. Shouldn't it have happened already. I braced myself as I opened the doors to the ward. I spotted Madison and Alicia both talking to different patients and getting their history and current mental status. While my mom just tended to the injured people. I could tell the transfer had not happened, because Lexa would not have been wearing a skin tight tank top and shorts that short. Alicia just looked so normal. As flattering and how much skin she showed it didn't really faze me. Lexa's arms were toner and nicely sized muscles and Alicia didn't. I don't know. There's also something about being the only person that saw so much of Lexa's skin that excited me. Lexa's clothes were almost like her walls. When she had on her warrior clothes she was the formal and great Heda that people admired and feared. When she took her clothes off, and it was just me and her, she was just a girl. It was like she hid everything from everyone and let me only in. With my realization, I felt the gratefulness I felt for Lexa. She trusted me enough to be vulnerable and let down her walls. She always made me feel special.

What did remind me of Lexa was that today Alicia was wearing her hair partially up. Her face looked almost exactly like Lexa's. I had to remind myself every so often to check myself and tell myself she wasn't her. That was hard too though. I mean knowing now that Lexa and I were brought together in a union and we were married, the feeling is unexplainable. How do you look at someone that reminds you of someone you love. How do you look that someone knowing that you now know that you were married to the person they appear to be. How do you stop yourself from feeling the excitement to tell that person that we were married. You just remind yourself every second of every day that she's not her and you move on. That's how.

Our eyes met and for a second it felt like Lexa was looking at me, but there was not the longing and intense loving gaze that I craved and was so use to. There was only admiration in those eyes. I guess she wasn't mad at me for being so rude to her yesterday. I should still apologize. That would be a conversation starter and I could see if she's thinking about staying in Polis. I waited until she was done with her patient.

"Alicia could we possibly talk in private?" I asked. She nodded without giving away any emotions. We found a quiet space in the clinic to sit.

"Hi." I started off. She raised her eyebrow.

"Are you planning on staying in Polis?" I asked.

"I don't know. I don't plan on it." She put it simply. Oh no. I can't let her leave. I need her to be here with me so Lexa can come back to me. I don't Alicia to be harmed by Lexa's enemies thinking Alicia is Lexa. Alicia and her family wouldn't stand a chance against the clans.

"Why? You'd be able to have a place to sleep and eat. We'd help you adjust to 2150." I said.

"I just don't think it's a good fit. I know how against it you were yesterday just by you're tone," Alicia told me. Stupid me. I should float myself for my attitude yesterday. I need her to stay. I took a second and sighed. I decided to go with the truth. Well part of the truth anyways.

"Look I wanted to say I'm sorry about yesterday. I was just flustered. I thought you were someone I knew. She passed away recently. You look exactly like her. When I found out you weren't her. I kind of just freaked out and put my walls up again because I was made vulnerable when I first saw you." I said. She wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"Did you love her?" she asked me while moving her hair around probably trying to hide how shy she was for asking this question.

"Yes, I do love her." I said.

"Do you have a picture of her?" Alicia asked. Picture?

"What's a picture?" I asked.

"You know a camera takes pictures." Alicia said.

"No. I do have a few drawings I did of her. Let's just say, if you stay in Polis with your family I'll show you another time. Would you like that?" I asked.

"Sure. I'd like that. Thanks Clarke. Oh, would you mind telling me about her?" Alicia asked me. I smiled.

"That's a story for another time, Alicia. Now let's get back to work." I said. We spent the day helping the victims of Alie's destruction. There were no fights, no yelling, no deaths, no tension, and no wars. Life was good in Polis; it was just missing Lexa.

Alicia's POV

The chat with Clarke calmed me but it also made me feel a little awkward. Now I know Clarke's not a bad person, but now I also know she's in love with someone else. This someone else looks exactly like me. That's literally such a big coincidence. What are the odds. Just when I was starting to have good like-feelings towards her. Hmm... Maybe it's not meant to be.

When I went to sleep, I dreamed another dream. Clarke was in this dream too. We were running from this giant monkey. Clarke was running ahead of me when I fell. The monkey got to me and started dragging me. I told Clarke to leave me but she didn't. She fought the monkey until I was free. She brought me to safety as I limped on one leg. She saved me. I woke up to darkness after that. Damn... I was having some weird ass fantasies of this girl.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Alicia's POV

(DAY 3)

Everything was normal. i know Clarke and I started off on the wrong foot and everything, but I actually started to move passed well my first impression of her. Working in the ward together helped a lot. I liked getting to know Clarke more. I think we were actually strangely becoming friends now. Clarke, Abby, my mom, and I finished up the remainder of our patients from yesterday. We called it a day. There were no walkers or kidnappers. Just normal.

I dreamed for the third time I've been to Polis tonight. This time it was just Clarke and I in a tent. I don't know why but we were arguing. My chest felt heavy. I knew the feeling. I longed for her in this dream and I knew I was in love with her. I got so frustrated by her words. All I could think about while she was going on and on about something were those luscious lips of her. Why'd they have to be there? Always messing with my train of thought. I just wanted to shut her up and make her feel what I felt. Life is more than just surviving and maybe we did deserve more like she always says. Maybe she deserves to be able to love too. I crossed the room and kissed her with all my frustration and more. When our lips finally I met, everything around turned red and rosy. I felt the electricity running up my spine and my heartbeats quicken. Her lips were so soft and moist. When she kissed me back I felt the warmth from her transfer to me. It definitely turned me on. We moved in sync until she pulled away. I woke up so confused. I was hurt. Why did she pull away from the kiss when she kissed me back? Did she not feel our connection? I tried to calm my breathing and so I wouldn't wake up my mom. I knew I shouldn't be freaking out over this stupid dream, but it felt so real. Reality check Alicia! Clarke doesn't love you! She's in love with someone else. How can I waste my time on someone whose unavailable. I need to stop dreaming about her. I knew the only way for me to stop thinking and dreaming about her is to distance myself from her. That's the only way.

(DAY 4)

Clarke's POV

I went down to the ward today expecting to talk to Alicia more. I was surprised to see that she wasn't there even though I saw Madison.

"Hey, Madison. Do you know where Alicia is?" I asked.

"She needed a day off. She was just tired and really didn't feel like coming to the ward today. Don't worry though we only have ten patients left today. We'll finish quick even without Alicia." Madison said. I nodded and headed over to my patient. I hope Alicia's okay. I don't know whether or not it was because she had Lexa's face or because I genuinely started to care for her as a friend, but I was worried about Alicia. Did I do something wrong? Hmm... I'll give her some space today but I'll go find her tomorrow to talk.

Alicia's POV

I avoided the ward and played hooky today. I know it sounds bad but I needed this. i needed some me time. I needed a breather and some space. I walked around the compound and spotted Chris. He looked like he was heading somewhere.

"Chris! Where are you going?" I asked.

"Down to the technology center to meet Raven why?" Chris asked.

"Cause I'm bored. I'll tag along. I want to meet this Raven." I said. Cool name I thought as I followed Chris.

We entered the tech center that was blasting music I've never heard before.

"RAVEN! This is my sister Alicia." Chris said to the tan beauty. She turned and her face showed that she was startled. She did a double take on me. Then just stared.

"Hi Raven. Do you mind if I just hang out here for the day? I'd help you out with some of the tech too, if you want. By the way what kind of music is this?" I said trying to start up a conversation.

"It was whatever they had from our old home. I don't even know who it's by honestly. But eh it's music. You can't complain. Nice to meet you." Raven said.

"Nice to meet you too Rae. Well, I have an iPhone. If we can get it powered up we'll have thousands of songs available to us. Would you be interested in doing that?" I asked.

"Yea. If it's for good tunes. Why not? Let's get to work." Raven said.

Working with Raven was honestly so fun. She didn't really take bullshit. She just was a straightforward, chill, and super creative chick.

"THE SCREEN LIT UP ALICIA! It works." Raven said with a big smile plastered on her face. I smiled back at her.

"You're a genius Rae. Let's just put it on shuffle and see what's the first song that pops up alright?" I told them. The three of us sat back and hit shuffle.

"I JUST HAD SEX, AND IT FELT SO GOOD. A WOMAN LET ME PUT MY PENIS INSIDE OF HER." my iPhone sang. Oh My God! My face turned beat red. I took a look at Raven and she had a confirmed disgusted face on.

"I swear. I don't know how that song got into my library." I said. Chris and Raven looked at each other before bursting out in laughter. We sat around for the rest of the day listening to music and telling Raven about Chris and my time period.

Chris fell asleep on the side. Raven looked over at me.

"You're not as bad as I thought you'd be." Ra even said.

"Did I look like a serial killer when I first walked in? What Rae does it have to do with the girl that looked like me and was with Clarke? Was she that bad?" I asked.

"You know it's not my place to tell you. You just gotta wait on Clarke for the answer, but don't push her to tell you. Also, don't be too hard on her. Clarke lost her very recently. She's dealing the best she can." Raven said. I nodded. I decided to change the mood and the subject.

"So Polis. It's kind of a downer. Everyone just works it seems. There are a lot of mopers here. Do you think we could set up a night event to boost everyone's spirits? I was kind of thinking. You know, now that we got music access and we could probably hook it up to a stereo, we'd be able to do a dance of some sort. You know something to get everyone's minds off all the craziness happening here. I'd help organize it." I said.

"I think that would actually be fun. I mean I don't know how much fun a cripple would be on a dance floor though." Raven said laughing.

"Aye. I taught dance classes when I was home. I gotchu Rae. I'll dance with you. Plus, from what I've learned from teaching, it's that good dance comes from having fun and just feeling the vibe. You can have good technique but if you're stiff you won't move well. So let's just make fools of ourselves together, yea?" I said smiling back.

"Ok, I'll run it by Abby and let you know if it's a no go or a go go." Rae said.

"Sweet! Also, do you know where I can go to get some more clothes for my family and I? We didn't have much given to us when we first got to Polis and I really don't want to keep borrowing from others. I feel bad." I said with a pouty puppy dog face.

"Yea, there's a place outside of Polis. It's close. Octavia can take you. She knows the land the best and you'll be safe with her. I'll let her know. Just meet her tomorrow morning at the front of Polis, okay?" Rae said.

"Octavia? You mean the intense, warrior brunette? The one that captured me and looks kind of scary, well hot scary?" I asked. Raven looked at me like I was joking and chuckled.

"Yea." She said.

"Okaayy..." I responded unsure of myself and my safety.

I went to bed later that day and dreamed for the fourth time. This time I was in the woods with Clarke. I was in warrior clothes with a sword and everything. I felt disgusting and my heart broke for what I was going to do. I grabbed Clarke.

"Where are you going?" Clarke asked me confused and desperate.

"May we meet again." I said. I walked towards the woods and I didn't turn back. If I did I would not have had the power to leave Clarke there on that mountain. I started a run back to camp as my tears started to flow.

I jolted up feeling disgusted about myself. I felt heartbroken too. Now I wouldn't be able to talk to Clarke again. I felt guilty. Guilty for something that happened in a dream. Guilty for something I didn't actually do. How stupid of me.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

(DAY 5)

Clarke's POV

I went to go check on Alicia in the morning to see if she needed anything and if she was alright. I hesitated a little before I knocked on her door. Okay stop being so scared. She's just a girl. She can't hurt you. I took a breath and knocked three times.

"Come in!" I heard Madison say. I opened the door and spotted only Madison inside.

"Morning Madison. Do you know where Alicia went?" I asked.

"Um. She left an hour ago. I think to meet someone. I actually thought it was you that she was meeting." Madison said.

"Oh! I have things to do anyways it's fine." I lied. Is it bad that I feel kind of weird about not seeing her for so long?

"I'm going to meet your mom now. See you later Clarke." Madison said before strolling out of the room. I didn't have much to do so I went back to Lexa's room and drew. I just needed to clear my head and do something that I was completely sure of.

Alicia's POV

I walked to the gate of Polis once I got ready and waited for the brunette. But before I waited more than a second, she appeared from the trees.

"Alicia." Octavia said.

"Octavia," I responded.

"Let's go." She said. 25 full minutes of silence into the walk was completely awkward. I decided to start up a conversation.

"So Raven seems nice. Clarke too." I said. At the mention of Clarke's name Octavia stopped walking.

"Octavia are you okay?" I said. She looked like she was about to cry. I pulled her over to a log and say her down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked cautiously.

"It's just... Clarke gets you, I mean someone that looks like someone she loved back in her life. While me. I just have to sit with the pain and truth that I will never see Lincoln." Octavia said.

"Do you mind telling me who Lincoln is? It's okay if you don't want to. I wouldn't want to overstep. I know it's not my place." I said.

"No, it's okay. He was my boyfriend. He was from Trikru but he was banished so he stayed with Skaikru, my brother's people. I fell in love with his kindness, heart, and bravery. He did so much for Skaikru but he was never appreciated. All he wanted was to belong in Skaikru and what he got was a death sentence as repayment. Does that even make sense? How can people, my own people, be so cruel. They ruined everything with their lack of trust and God complex attitudes. They're the ones that deserve to die, and not the clans they murdered. I can't even look at my brother right now without feeling disgusted." Octavia cried.

"I don't know if you want to hear this, or if this will help at all, but before I came to 2150 I lost my boyfriend too. His name was Matt and he was an artist. He grew up in a poor environment and never had the best, but you could bet that he was always the most positive person in the room. I was in a dark place when I first met him and he brought the light back into my life. Our world became infected with some kind of infection. I don't really know the specifics with the science, but it happened. He got sick and I was with him in his room... He told me to leave him so I wouldn't get sick and that his parents were coming home to take care of him. I knew he was lying. But I knew if I left him, he'd die alone. I didn't want to go I swear. I'd rather die and stay with him, but my parents dragged me out of his house. I even tried to go back after but my escape was interrupted by Nick having a seizure. i had to stay and help Nick. I told Nick I hated him after his seizure stopped and I cleaned him up. I never saw Matt again. All I have of him is the last drawing he did with a marker on my arm. I tatted it myself to remember him and my old life. I needed something to hold onto after the world went to shit, but I know I'll always have to live with the fact that I left Matt to die alone," I said wiping the tears away and slightly sniffling.

"Our lives officially suck ass!" Octavia said.

"Tell me about it. If you need someone to talk to about Lincoln or anything else, just come to me, Octavia. I'll be here to listen. I placed my hand over hand and gave it a good squeeze. It was nice to talk to someone who went through the same thing. Octavia was tough on the outside but was still just a girl on the inside.

"You aren't anything like Clarke's version of you. You're a lot less formal and more open then she was. I like that. By the way do you wanna still get the clothes? It's just over there." She asked.

"Yea let's go." I said. We went into a broken down warehouse with vines and trees growing inside of it. I collected clothes for my entire family, Strand, and Ofelia. As Octavia and I were packing the clothes away into a duffel bag we heard a twig snap.

"Get behind me now," Octavia whispered. I followed her orders while she pulled out her sword. We saw a man come in. This man looked similar to the warriors in Polis but he was in a different armor or uniform. Did this person belong to one of the other clans?

"Ice Nation!" Octavia hissed. Octavia did not like that nation or that man it seemed. This is dangerous this means. I don't know how to get out of this one. I'm a pacifist. This battle would have to be completely up to Octavia. Sorry, O. Please protect me too.

With the element of surprise Octavia attacked him and sliced his throat. The blood tricked to the ground faster than the amount of time it took for his head to hit the ground.

"Let's go now! We have to get back. It's not safe." Octavia shouted. She grabbed the duffle bag in one hand and my hand in another. We started running until we reach the gates of Polis.

"Alicia, bring the clothes back to your family and rest. You were good company today. I have to go report the attack to Clarke." she said before leaving.

I expected a dream before I even closed my eyes, and I was right. In my dream, I was standing in the room where I first met Clarke, but this time I was standing in Clarke's position. I was staring at a bearded man and a bagged woman. This woman I knew was Clarke even before her bag was removed from her head because of her figure. The only difference was that she had pink hair. Very rebel-like. I told everyone to leave and started to speak to Clarke. Before I could say anything else, she spat on my face. The spat jolted me out of the dream. Damn. Clarke looked so pissed.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Clarke's POV

I went to Raven's station because I I heard Alicia was here yesterday. I wanted to see if she would be there today too.

"Hey Rae is Alicia here?" I asked.

"No she went to get clothes with Octavia." Raven said.

"What you guys let her go out of Polis with just Octavia? Someone could recognize her. She could be in danger right now!" I yelled. If Alicia was killed Lexa wouldn't be able to make the transfer. All my hopes of seeing Lexa would be gone.

"Don't worry Clarke. I took care of it." O said as she strolled in.

"What do you mean?" I stared at her.

"We were attacked by the Ice Nation again. Well it was a single man so it wasn't an attack from the entire Ice Nation. I'd say he was a loner just looking for a fight. I covered Alicia behind me so he couldn't recognize her. We ran back after the incident. Everything's still okay. By the way I think I really like Alicia. We talked. She's really soothing." Octavia said.

"Yea, right? It's not just talk. It's like real talk. Alicia's very innocent and good intentioned from what I got from my day with her. She's also really funny and has awesome music taste, except for that one selection." Raven said as she giggled to herself. Is it bad that I was jealous. Raven and Octavia both spent a day with Alicia and got to know more about her. Why is she avoiding me only? Maybe it's for the best. I don't want to get too attached to Alicia anyways, not when the transition could happen at anytime.

(DAY 6)

ALICIA'S POV

My brother and I use to cook together for our family. That was our family bonding time with our dad back then. We met early in the morning to cook for the people of Polis. The ingredients we were given were strange but we made use of it. I was honestly smiling so much today.

"Nick. Doesn't this feel good. You. Me. And a kitchen. Just like old times." I said. Minus dad I thought, but I left that out so I wouldn't kill the mood.

"Yeah, it does sis." Nick said. Nick and Chris lifted the food to the serving areas. I stayed back in the kitchen to clean up. I had just finished when Indra walked in.

"Alicia?" she said.

"Yes. Hi, Indra. Can I get anything for you to eat or drink for brunch?" I asked trying to be as polite as possible. I was afraid of Indra to be honest. She looked like such a badass all the time. I still wanted to get to know her though. It was a weird combo.

"Yes. If you could," Indra responded politely. I made her a plate and a drink and served it to her. We sat on a table in the kitchen.

"What's up?" I said with a gentle smile.

"You remind me of her. She was like a daughter to me, you know. I helped raise her. Sometimes when I see you my mind tricks me into thinking that it's her coming over to talk to me." She said. Wow. I honestly had no idea. How did this girl have such an impact on basically everyone in Polis. Who was she to even affect the badass of Polis. I was surprised that Indra was opening up so quickly to me. I guess I just have really bad first impressions of a lot of people. I also didn't know that the badass Indra could have a mother-like side. She looked like she'd be great at protecting her child, for sure though.

"I didn't know the girl, but I'm sure she appreciated you for everything you did for her, even if she didn't say it out loud." I tried to soothe her. I rubbed her back until her breathing went back to normal.

Indra, Octavia, Raven, and Clarke all had some kind of experience with the look-alike. Maybe I'm a bother for them to have to see me all the time. I went and got a stereo and my iPhone. I needed to find a room to dance and clear my head. I just let my feet do the walking and I ended up in front of a bed in a massive room. I turned on the song, Who You Are by Jessie J. I danced contemporary (Dance: check out Katherine McCormick's version on YouTube. That's what I was going for). I closed my eyes and just moved. Each movement told about my conflict of who I was in the past, who I am now, and the people of Polis's past image of who they wanted me to be. I just let it all out on the dance floor. Before I knew it the song was finished.

"Hi," a raspy voice said.

"Hi," I gave a weak smile.

"That was beautiful. I didn't know you danced." Clarke said.

"Well you don't know a lot about me. Do you?" I said.

"No, I don't, but I want to, if you are open to it." Clarke said.

"Tell me about her first. Then I'll tell you about me." I said.

"Okay. Her name was Lexa and she was the commander of the thirteen clans. We didn't get along at first actually. I kind of despised her actually, but I respected her too. We were professional when we worked together. She betrayed me once but there was a reason why she did what she did and I eventually forgave her. I think I always was falling for her but it didn't hit me until I saw her rule. She'd do anything for her people even if it meant sacrificing her happiness for them. She even tried to abolish violence under her rule, but people that break tradition usually are killed and that's what happened to Lex. She was my one and only. I don't think I'll ever find a love so strong again to be honest. By the way this is her room. I was surprised to see you in it." Clarke said.

Hmmm... Commander of the 13 clans. And I thought Indra was a badass.

"Here's a drawing I did of her sleeping once." Clarke said as she handed me the paper. I looked at it and we were literally splitting images of each other. Usually when people say you remind them of someone or you look like someone it means you share some features. I wasn't expecting to be exact twins of each other! It made sense now. Why I made people emotional, and... my dream..? Just like in my dream? Was I not dreaming about me? The person in my dreams with Clarke was actually Lexa.

"Wow, we really do look alike." I said.

"Ok now tell me about yourself. Have you ever been in love?" Clarke asked.

"Yes. I've been in three relationships before. The first two I fell hard for but I broke up with the both of them. My first love was with one of my childhood friends; he was sweet, but he always thought that he didn't deserve me. The second one was dangerous. He was fun and passionate. We even had the same friends at school, but he just took things to the extreme and I couldn't do that anymore. I didn't like the person I had become being with him, so I knew it was time. The last one I dated was not a long relationship. We had just started when our relationship was cut short and he got sick and died. He was the best and the most optimistic person ever, but the relationship was too new for me to say that I loved him. I'll always remember them. For me, I was planning on going to college before all this. I was heading to UC Berkley to get away from my dysfunctional family. I also taught some dance classes in my home town to get some spending money. Life was good." I said.

"And Travis and Chris?" Clarke asked.

"My father left our family and my mom remarried Travis. That's what happened and that's basically my life so far. Anyways it's getting late. I should probably get back to my room. My mom's probably waiting for me. Good night Clarke." I said.

"Good night Alicia. Wait! Alicia I heard about the attack when you went with Octavia to get clothes. I think it would be best for your safety and your family's safety for you to show up tomorrow for a training session. You need to learn how to defend yourself. Trust me everyone needs a little protection in this world," Clarke said.

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow." I said. I walked back to my room and went to bed. When I went to sleep I was expecting another dream of Lexa and Clarke, but all I got was darkness. There was no dream just black like the night sky.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

(DAY 7)

Clarke's POV

Octavia and Raven were right. There was something special about Alicia. Alicia had a specific charm to her. She was able to put people at ease and make things relatable so easily. It was almost like second nature to her. She even had the same broody nature as Lexa. I looked forward to her company now.

Last night's talk with her calmed me down so much. I felt like a burden was released and I was glad that she was willing to open up to me about her life. The talk was honestly so overdue, but I was glad where and when it happened.

I was heading over to the fighting room at Polis to supervise Alicia and her family's self defense training when Indra joined me on the walk.

"Clarke the clans are getting restless it's been more than two weeks since Alie's destruction. The clans need a commander or else there will be chaos. I was thinking. If Lexa doesn't make the transfer soon we should have Alicia stand in for now. You know, just as a figure head, for the time being. I've talked to her. I trust that little one. What do you think?" Indra asked.

"I think that would be a good idea but I don't want to bring it up just yet to her. It could scare her. She seems strong on the outside but her strength does not match Lexa's." I said firmly. Indra nodded. We walked the rest of the way to the battle room in silence. I smiled when I opened the doors and saw Alicia and her family.

Alicia's POV

That was the sixth time I saw Indra throw Chris on the mat. It was just Ofelia, Chris, Nick, and me that decided to show up for this class. My mom was back at the ward helping Abby. Travis was hanging out with Marcus again because Travis always likes to be a part of the politics of everywhere we go. Strand who even knows honestly. Probably up to some sus buisness. Whatever. It was probably for the best that the old and more breakable people were not with us today for this painful training session.

Ofelia and I practiced together while Chris and Nick practiced together. Now we were being tested on what we learned. We were fighting with the experienced ones, and our side was definitely not doing well. Picture superheroes, the ones with muscles, skills, and super powers, fighting inanimate objects. Hint: We were the inanimate objects being thrown around. It did not look pretty for those inanimate objects. Trust me.

Nick was the only one so far to defeat his opponent, who was Bellamy. Oh, Bellamy. Didn't anyone tell you that the training session didn't allow guns. Bellamy was the weakest of the experienced trainers. You take away the gun from the Bellamy and bam he was a 5 year old boy slamming his face on nothing but mat against my thin, big brother. Ofelia didn't have much luck with Octavia, and Chris was a goner now with Indra. It was actually pretty funny seeing how bad Chris was. Haha! At least now he could complain about something that was worth complaining.

The doors to the battle room opened and a blonde entered. Clarke looked surprised and immediately got up. Clarke nervously glanced at me before following the blonde. They walked to the side and started talking. I clenched my fists a little in jealousy when the blonde touched Clarke's forearm during their talk. Octavia sat next to me.

"That's Niylah. Apparently they had a thing for a little bit when Clarke was mad at Lexa, but it wasn't ever serious. Niylah shows up once in awhile to see how things are going, but mostly to just check up on Clarke. Don't worry you can unclench your teeth now Alicia." O said. She looked over me and laughed a bit before she put on a thinking face.

"What?" I said blatantly.

"Oh, you'll see leesy boo boo." Octavia said in a baby voice before standing up.

"Clarke! Alicia's next. Why doesn't she go against Niylah?" She said. What? Me against Clarke's lover. God!

"I mean only if Niylah's okay with it, but Niylah, Alicia hasn't fought before so go easy on her." Clarke responded. Aw. Was Clarke worried about me? Cute.

"Okay. Alicia you ready?" Niylah asked me. I nodded and we both headed towards the mat. I waited for her to strike first. When she did, I used her momentum to flip her over onto the mat. I let her get back up again. I saw Indra crack a proud smile.

"I thought you don't fight Alicia." O said. I didn't answer. Just because I didn't fight didn't mean I didn't know how to.

"Her ex-boyfriend taught her to fight because he was worried about her safety too. After they broke up, Alicia took up boxing to keep fit." Nick told Octavia from the side.

I don't know why but maybe it was because she was into Clarke or something that got me so fired up. She went at me again but this time with a punch. I ducked and got her square in the jaw. Yasss! Her head was thrown back but she recovered. We danced like that around the mat for awhile. Clarke caught my eye when she smiled. That darn, wonderful distraction got me in a choke hold. I elbowed her stomach for her to release me, but surprisingly she wouldn't release me. This girl got some stamina and a high pain threshold. Slowly and slowly I was losing oxygen and my vision started to blur. I needed to do something. Hell no was I going to let her show me up in front of Clarke. No way. I'm fuckin Alicia Lexa Clark, badass mothatrucker. I will not go down as a fool. I used the wall in front of me and climbed up with my legs in the front and did a 360 in the air catching Niylah for a surprise and throwing her over me again. I took a breathe in and sighed. Mmm oxygen. I waited for her to get up which was taking awhile. I think she hit her head on the mat pretty hard, but I could tell she wasn't done with our fight yet.

"Go sis." Nick shouted.

"O my god. That was awesome." Ofelia said from the side.

As I waited for Niylah to stand up, I started to daydream. How good would it feel and how awesome would it be to sharkeisha Niylah. The face Clarke would have afterwards. I giggled a little. I couldn't help it.

I was so stuck on my fantasy that I didn't see Niylah get up from the mat. She socked me right in the face. Woah I think I actually saw stars. The room got a little dizzy for a second. Something started to bother my nose. I reached up with my hand to brush my nose. On the back of my hand there was black as night liquid. Black, thick droplets fell from my nose and onto my hand.

"What the hell." I said. The room got dizzy again and my legs gave in. My head hit the mat.

Okay. I thought. Just this once Niylah. I'll go down as a fool in front of Clarke.

I saw a blurry Clarke running over to me and then everything went black, just like my night colored blood.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Clarke's POV

When I saw her hit he mat I went running. I flipped her over. Oh god! There was black blood all over her face. Wait. Was Alicia always a nightblood?

"Why is her blood black?" Nick asked. Well that answered my question.

"Someone help me carry her to the ward NOW." I screamed. I was scared something was wrong with Alicia. Did she suffer a concussion? Nick and Chris carried Alicia to the ward while Indra, Octavia, Ofelia, and I followed from behind.

"It's happening." Indra said. The transition? Why now? She just got punched in the face. I think she got a concussion, but... but the blood though. Alicia looked knocked out literally. Still beautiful. Just out cold. The doors swing open to my mother's ward. My mom walked over to me.

"What happened? Why is her blood the same as a nightblood's Clarke?...? Clarke! Don't keep secrets from me. I need full disclosure. I need answers to treat her the best that I can." My mom woke me up from my daze.

"It's Lexa. Mom, it's Lexa. She's transitioning into Alicia's body. It's the nightbloods spirit's power to move their spirits. Alicia and Lexa are compatible matches. Mom she's coming back." I said so many times to make myself that what I kept saying was going to happen. She's coming back. She's coming back. She's coming back. Right? Madison walked up to our crowded circle.

"Alicia! What happened? I thought it would just be a training session. What? Why is her blood black. Is it poison? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DAUGHTER. We should've left when she said she wanted to. Oh my gosh I can't lose her again, not like last time." Madison cried. Nick went over to Madison and comforted her with a hug.

"I would've said that to your daughter a year ago Madison." my mom whispered. I smiled, knowing that she was referring to Lexa. My mom gave Alicia a quick check up. She then cleaned up Alicia's smeared blood and laid her on a cot.

"You're not going to put an IV in her?" Madison asked.

"No we don't want to interfere with her blood right now. She is completely healthy except with maybe a minor concussion and the obvious black blood. We need to let her rest now. Clarke and I will monitor her closely, don't worry Madison. All we can do now is hope for the best. You guys go now to sleep. We'll wake you if she wakes up." my mom reassured everyone. It took a couple more minutes of convincing Madison, but eventually the ward was cleared out and only my mom and I were in the room.

"Are you going to tell Alicia's family when the transition happens?" my mom asked. I don't know I never really thought about the loss of Alicia with the transition. All I could think about was the return of Lexa. Now that it was finally happening. I actually could not help but feel bad and somewhat selfish. Alicia had only ever been kind to everyone. She never had a choice in this. She was my pawn. I felt bad, but I needed this to happen. I won't be able to fight Alie's plans by myself. The people of Polis and the clans needed a true leader. They needed someone brave, strong hearted, decisive, fierce, warriorly, kind, and ambitious. I couldn't be that for them. They needed someone better and more qualified than me. They needed Lexa.

I pulled a chair to the side of Alicia's cot and watched her breathing peacefully. I reached out and gently stroked her hair lightly with my fingers. Her locks were soft. Doing this somewhat made me sleepy and I drifted into dreamland.

Alicia's POV

Damn. That punch though. Niylah was the one that sharkeishaed me, not the other way around. I wasn't tryna fuck with your man. Haha as I thought about that viral video. Okay...? Maybe I was trying to hit on Clarke who Niylah liked but damn Clarke's fine, so all's fair in love and war.

I just saw blackness now. I saw the girl that looked like me in my dreams appear from the darkness. Lexa.

"Lexa, right?" I asked.

"That is correct Alicia Lexa Clark." She said very monotonously.

"Somethings going to happen. Isn't it?" I asked.

"Yes, you see your my ancestor. I need to return to my time period alive and you are my only way to do so. Things are going to start getting difficult for the people I care about. I need to be there for them now when they need it the most. I have the power to have my spirit move to different bodies. I have chosen yours because of our compatibility. You saw the black blood when you got punched. That means the transition has begun." Lexa said.

"What's going to happen to me though. You're just going to take my body. What about me?" I asked.

"Don't worry you will not disappear. We will merge and become one spirit in your body. I'd be the more dominant spirit because of my nightblood nature, but you'd still be acting through me too. I will not force you though. I won't allow it to happen unless you give me permission to continue. The decision is ultimately yours, Alicia, don't worry." Lexa said.

"If I do this, you have to promise to protect my family from what's to come." I asked.

"Yes, we will. Together. I'll keep my word to you." Lexa said. I nodded. I raised my arm and grabbed Lexa's forearm. What happened next was so cool. My body started to become almost gaseous as it moved towards Lexa's. I felt her power, her pain, her love, her wisdom, and her strength. We were one.

Lexa's POV

I woke up in Alicia's, well now my body. We had merged and I knew Alicia's history and her vocabulary. I could feel everything she had ever felt and now felt. We had become one in this vessel. A vessel that was different in muscleman stature. This body was sculpted for a dancer. I'd need to sculpt it back into a commander's body.

There was a sharp pain on my jaw. It was a bit numb. The room around me was so dark and empty. I felt a weight on my left arm. I looked overall saw blond hair sprawled out on my arm. It was my blond girl from the sky. It was my Clarke. My headstrong commander of death. I've been watching over her ever since I left the land of the living. I'd always be with her no matter what happened. I would never have left her. I can't believe I can actually touch her now. I reached out and gently ruffled her hair a bit, careful not to wake up my girl. She shifted a little and grumbled a little in her sleep. It was very cute. I had never seen her so peaceful and quiet before, aside from our one moment of intimacy. It was beautiful just like her.

I would've stayed in this room with Clarke until she woke up, but I knew I needed to go somewhere where I was needed more. It only felt right. There was just too much sadness in me for this issue to go unbothered. I had to leave her. I got off the bed, and when I did I looked at my clothes. I didn't hate it because Alicia was so use to it and I didn't mind it. I guess I'd be wearing these clothes for awhile because Alicia was definitely not use to my clan's attire. I stretched out and tried to get use to being back in a body. I took the blanket that was on my cot and covered Clarke. I stared at her face again. Mmm... That face. I thought as I smiled. I gave her a light kiss on her forehead.

"I'll be back." I whispered. I tiptoed out of the room and closed the door gently and headed in the direction of Polis that called to me.

Clarke's POV

Ughh! A ray of sunlight from the window hit my eye. It's morning... My body was so sore from sleeping in this awkward position. I can't believe that I even fell asleep. I stood up and stretched out to get the soreness out of my body. As I got up, a blanket slid off my back. Where did that come from? I looked at an empty for. Float. Alicia was gone. I was suppose to watch her. Damn not when the transition was happening. I walked out of the ward and alerted the guards and Indra.

"FIND ALICIA NOW!" I shouted. The search was on for the brunette.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys. You guys don't know how excited and happy I feel when I get a review or a PM from you guys. Loving the energy. It really just pushes me to write better. I've been reall reevaluating this story and I've changed the way it's going a billion of times, but I think I finally found the path that I want to go down with this story and I'm excited to share it with you. I'd love to interact with more of you and the ones that I already am interacting with. Love you guys! Tell me where your from if you guys want in the reviews. Love to see where all my readers are from. Anyways here's chapter 12 the return of our beloved Commander.**

CHAPTER 12

Lexa's POV

My legs led me to the graveyard of Polis. I walked towards the stone sitting in the center. I traced my finger tips over the names of the young nightbloods. My fingers slowed its trail when it reached Aiden's name. My sweet and obedient Aiden. I sat on the floor and started to cry. These were my children. I raised them to be great and knowledgeable. For what? To kill each other? What kind of a mother was I? Not even one of them survived.

All of them were dead at the hands of Ontari. She wasn't even a part of the conclave. She probably didn't even think twice when she slaughtered them. She didn't grow up with the conclave since she was young. She didn't make friends in the conclave. She had no followings or guidance. They were nothing to her. When each of the conclave members knew how difficult it would be to kill one of their own brothers and sisters. That is why. That is why Ontari was unfit of being the commander. She has no values, love, and support.

Those beautiful nightbloods. Any of them would have been better fit at being the next commander than me. I would've died if I had gone against Luna. I won by default. I wasn't suppose to be the commander. I was never the best. This is again proven with how I couldn't even protect the conclave under me. I shouldn't have taught them. I was unworthy. I hope you can forgive me nightbloods for my shortcomings. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you in your time of need. I'll try my best to live by the rules I taught you and make a better world. I hope you'll forgive me for the things I couldn't give or teach you. I hope you'll be with me in the next fight. May we meet again nightbloods. I placed my right hand and kissed it before placing my hand onto the nightblood dedication stone. Goodbye young ones.

The dawn had come while I was paying respect to my children. Their deaths had bothered me the most in the spirit life. Watching them being slaughtered by an outside and hearing their cries made me feel so helpless and completely powerless. I knew once the merge happened I needed to be here and beg for forgiveness and pay my respects. Even though, I was hard on them, I only wanted the best for each of them. But this... This was not what I wanted for any of them.

I wiped away the tears and put on the cloak that I had worn on the way to the graveyard. I did not want to be seen. I knew Polis and the secret pathways I could take to hide from the public when I didn't want to be seen. I noticed on my way back to my room that there were many of my guards and Skaikru guards walking the grounds. Clarke must've sent them to search for me, which means she had awaken before my return. She must be frantic. I'll go find her. Knowing her, she probably was on her way to my room, so I headed in that direction. As I was about to turn the corner to my room, I heard steps behind me. I turned around and saw a gorgeous blonde Wanheda. She was too frantic looking for me turning her head side to side but missing me who was right in front of her. Hmm.. she was probably looking for Alicia, not me. If she sent a search party, she probably doesn't know that the transition is complete. Clarke would've known better to send a search party for me; Alicia on the other hand would've probably been found by now. I wanted to surprise her so I hid on the other side of the corner and waited till she reached me.

Clarke's POV

Where the hell was Alicia? She has a freaked concussion. Where the hell would she even go or want to go other than being in the medical ward. This girl, ughh! Maybe she went to go dance again. I mean I ran into her in Lexa's room last time. Maybe she's there again. Let me check. I headed over to Lexa's room looking around on my way to see if she was anywhere in the halls.

Where could she be?... I was pulled from the side into Lexa's room. The door was slammed shut. I started to fight off the person, but I was pinned to the wall with lips pressed on mine. I stopped my squirming when that contact was made. It was those lips. Those familiar lips. They moved so much like Lexa's but that couldn't be. We quickly found a rhythm. Hands went to my sides and gripped on my clothes. Oh... I got lost in the touches. My eyes were still closed when those skilled lips pulled away. I opened my eyes and saw Alicia. I backed up. Shit. Why did I kiss her? My mind must've tricked itself into thinking Alicia was Lexa.

"Alicia stop I don't like you like that. I'm sorry but you're not her." I said shaking my head.

"Clarke." Alicia wait Lexa...? I heard the distinct curl of the k from my name. The only person that ever said it like that was Lexa, but... No, Alicia was still wearing her time period's clothes it wasn't Lexa. It was Alicia. Alicia started to take another step towards me again.

"Alicia, I'm serious. I'm not goin..." I was cut off.

"In peace, may you leave this shore. In love may you find the next." Lexa said. I knew it was her I kept thinking as she finished my final words to her before she died. She was the only person that would have know this. I whispered it to her. The only person close enough was Titus and that bitch was dead. I can't believe she's here. I cut her off mid sentence at may we... I jumped on her and hugged her.

"Lexa! Lexa!" I kept saying her name out loud to make sure what was happening was real.

"Oh, so now you think I'm Lexa. If you still don't believe me, I think I can convince you a little more." Lexa said. I felt warm lips nibbling at my ear lobe and smoothing it over with her tongue. Lexa finished me off with a kiss on the back of my ear, one of my favorite spots.

"Mmm," I moaned. I moved my head from Lexa's shoulder to her face. I looked at those eyes. They were filled with all the emotions that I was so use to seeing from my Lexa. She smiled. I melted back into those lips again. We made out like there was no tomorrow. God I missed her. I backed her up to her bed. My hands roamed her body but eventually found its place at the small of her back and her cheek. We battle for dominance, the dominance of who missed the other more. I heard Lexa groan in defeat. Sorry Lex but I missed you more. I pushed her into her bed and met her lips again. My hands roamed again and hit the hem of her shirt. I slipped my fingers under her shirt and felt the skin I was craving. Hmm so maybe early 2000s clothing did have a plus. Easy access. I smiled into the kiss. I felt her hands reach my breasts above my shirt and I couldn't help but moan. Damn Lex. Everything felt amazing, so right. I pulled back and moved so I could tend to Lexa's neck. I heard her moan. Oh that sound is gonna be the death of me. I flipped us over so Lexa was on top. I was about to pull her shirt off when I heard a knock.

I looked over at Lexa. She looked so hot right now. She had her sex look in her eyes and I had made her lips swollen from all the kissing. Her hair looked so ruffled. God the things I wanted to do to her.

While I was thinking about ungodly things, Lexa was already fixing me up and then herself. She walked over to the door and opened it.

"We still haven't found..." The guard stopped speaking when he saw Lexa who he presumed was Alicia.

"She's here. You can call off the search. Tell everyone thank you." I said. Lexa closed the door and sat back down next to me.

"Hey, you." She said.

"Ughh why did he have to interrupt us. I wanted to." I said with the raise of my eyebrows flirtatiously. Lexa pecked me on the cheek and laughed.

"Slow down Clarke. I'm not going to have sex with you now that I have merged with Alicia. She has steps she follows in a relationship." Lexa said.

"Wait merged?" I asked.

"Yea, during the transition our spirits became one in this body. I know everything about her just like how she knows everything about me. She just gave me the dominating role." Lexa said. I was so entranced by her presence that I wasn't even listening.

"So where were we?" I said as I went for her lips, but before mine could reach hers, she pulled back.

"Lexaaaaaa..." I whined. She laughed at my desperation.

"Fine, so what are these steps?" I asked really desperate to get to the sex.

"How's about I take you out on a date tomorrow, hmm?" She asked.

"What's a date?" I asked.

"It's like courting. Don't worry I'll plan it all though, okay." Lexa said.

"Sure, whatever you want Lex. Just get over here now. I want to hold you." I said. I laid down on the bed as Lexa crawled into my arms and laid her head on my chest. We stayed there for so long as I rubbed her back as I fell asleep to her heartbeats. Everything was just perfect.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Clarke's POV

There was a gunshot. I saw Lexa's face. Then there was blood. Lots of black blood that seemed to flow endlessly. I watched Lexa breathe heavily accepting her death. I watched her take her last breath.

I jolted awake. I saw a confused and grumpy girl next to me on the bed. Okay that was just a dream. Just a dream. Lexa's here. Alive, awake, and a little grumpy, but nevertheless, she's still alive.

"Clarke. When you say you want to hold me and I fall asleep, I don't expect to be thrown off to the side in the middle of the night." Lexa mumbled into her pillow. How cute.

"Sorry it was a nightmare. Go back to sleep." I said. I didn't have to even ask. Lexa slowly sat up and gave me a look.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked grabbing my hand.

"It was just a memory. I dreamed of you dying again. I guess now that I have you back I'm just terrified that I'll lose you again." I said truthfully.

"You're not going to lose me this time Clarke. I go where ever you go." Lexa smiled. I reached over and gave Lexa's cheeks a little squeeze.

"Are you my houmon?" I asked. She looked surprised. Maybe Indra was wrong.

"How did you know? Wait. Do you want to be mine?" Lexa asked.

"Ofcourse, I can barely live without you. Being your wife gives me rights. Like rights to kiss you, counsel you, hold you, sleep next to you, experience things with you... have sex with you." I said emphasizing the last right more than the others. I went and straddled Lexa. Before I could lean down a hand was held out, telling me it was a no go. I pouted as Lexa ran her palms up and down my thighs.

"As much as I would like to let you to exercise your right as my wife. I'd like to do things right this time. If that's okay with you." Lexa said. Lexa was just too darn amazing to say no to.

"Maybe we both deserve more. You're not technically the commander of the 13 clans anymore and I'm not the default leader of Skaikru anymore. We could leave all this behind and just go, you know. Spend a life together. Be happy and normal. Be safe. Wouldn't it be nice to have a house by the lake? Just you and me and lots and lots of sex?" I winked.

"I'd like that but I can't and we can't. I promised Alicia before the merge that I would take care of her family, which I guess is now my family. Staying and working for polis against Alie's next plan let's me be in the best position to keep my promise to her. Plus, like you'd even be able to leave your people. I know you Clarke, and as much as you care for me, you wouldn't be able to risk people's lives for our happiness. That's why I.. that's why you're you!" Lexa said as I raised my eyebrow at her last few words. That's why you're you... Really Lex? Again?

I was so silent for so long that Lexa started rambling on again about my acts for my people that I had to cut her off.

"I love you Lexa." I was glad to say it first and proud of my confidence. Lexa's mouth just dropped open.

"You're really making it so hard right now to keep my abstinence. That was a joke by the way. The part with the that's why you're you. I just wanted to see your reaction, but heck I was suppose to say it first. I, Lexa com Trikru , am so in love with you Clarke. It's the kind of love that makes living worthwhile. A love that doesn't need words. A love that I want to get up in the morning with. A love built on trust. A love that I can depend on when everything fails. A love that I can be solely happy with. A love that I fall in love with just a little bit more each and every day. A love that I want to cherish for my entire life and a love that I want to call my wife. You're my everything and you have been since I've met you. Even if you think I put my people first, there is no one more special and precious to me then you. I don't know where I would be without you or if I'd still be the hardened heart commander. When you came to the ground and walked into my life you brought me back to life again and made me not just a warrior, but a human being. I owe all my love to you. You're my one and only everlasting love, Clarke." Lexa finished. I was tearing up already.

"That was... Beautiful. Just like you. Why are you always so good with your words Lex." I said before bringing her in for a long kiss. We held each other for I don't know how long. Lexa was the one to finally break the silence in her room.

"So, Clarke. Whose Niylah?" Lexa asked.

Shit. What the hell Alicia, ratting me out.

"Ummm... Well, Lex... She's a girl. You know blonde and all. So when's that date? What will we be doing?" I tried to change the subject. Lexa gave me the most stoic face and pierced my soul with those emerald eyes. Those burning emerald eyes.

"Clarrrkkee…" Lexa groaned.

"Okay okay. We were intimate only a handful of times, but in my defense we weren't together and I was pissed at you for leaving me at Mount Weather at the time. She means nothing more than a friend now. To be honest, I only ended up with her because of you, you know. I was so angry with you at the time, but I wanted you so badly too. I couldn't go back to you though; my ego wouldn't let me. Niylah appeared and well it was mostly angry sex. Kind of ashamed that I imagined she was you every time we did it. She kind of got the memo when I kept shouting your name and telling her to float herself. The main point is that ever since I met you I can't do anything without thinking about you. Everything goes back to you because I only want you. I only love you, Lexa and that'll never change." I said trying to clear up the situation. I waited for Lexa to say something of give me a different facial expression. I waited about 5 seconds. Longest five seconds of my life, before Lexa finally broke the silence.

"You're lucky you're pretty." Lexa said as she leaned in to kiss me. It was a short and sweet kiss. We just stared at each other after. Taking in the view.

All of a sudden the doors swung open with a very angry Madison.

Lexa's POV

"CLARKE! Where is my daug... Oh Alicia you're okay. I got so worried. I went to the ward and your cot was empty. I imagined the worse and thought something awful happened to you. And Clarke you said you would tell me when Alicia woke up. Why didn't you?" Madison asked.

"Mom, I'm fine it's all good. Let's just leave it at that." I said. I crossed the room and gave my mother a much needed hug and smile.

"BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!" the doors swung open again.

"Clarke, it is time. We need Alicia to be the figurehead. The clan leaders and the clans have arrived and stood their ground at the feet of Polis. The leaders are in the throne room awaiting Wanheda. Alicia, we need your help." Indra said.

"Yu gonplei no ste odon." I said in my warrior voice as I faced Indra.

"Commander. It has happened." Indra said kneeling down.

"Get up Indra. Greetings will be done later. Now we need to deal with our people." I said.

"What did you just say, Alicia? Why was Indra kneeling?" my mom said.

"All will be explained mom. You can come with us and witness part of what I'll tell you later, but you must be silent and not speak a word. It is for your own safety mom." I said.

"I don't care about my safety. I care about my daughter's safety." My mom said.

"Don't worry mom. I'm probably the safest I've ever been since the infection." I said. Clarke passed me the cloak, which I had worn to my room. I put it on and concealed my face. Clarke and I lead the party from my room to the throne room.

We opened the doors to the throne room and made our way to the front of the room. The room was filled with noise. All of which was about who would be the next commander.

"All the nightbloods and the Commander are dead. We need a commander. Wanheda, you have done nothing to fill the void." One of the clan leaders said,

"I'll be the leader." Another clan leader said.

"No, I'll be," another leader said. Soon the room was filled with yelling. I couldn't take this noise.

"SHOP OF!" I shouted. The room went silent. I lifted my hood and revealed myself.

"You dare speak ill of the dead! Should I cut all your tongues out now? I am Lexa com Trikru and I am your commander. You may pledge your loyalty to the coalition and we can fight Alie's plans together, or you can leave. Try and strike me and you will die. There will be no mercy or exceptions. We follow the rule jus drein jus draun for this decision. Make your decision now." I said. I was expecting one of the leaders to revolt, so I wasn't surprised when one charged forward with a weapon. I pulled Indra's sword from her waist and swung it at the leader, disarming him. I swung the sword back around, slicing his head off his body. I kicked the head off the balcony as a show of my rule in front of the coalition.

"ANYONE ELSE!" I said. They all knelt to the ground pledging themselves to the coalition. Their heads bowed down in respect. Peace amongst my people has once again been restored.

"You'll get a call from my clan when the next meeting is and how we will move forward in a week's notice. For now, if your clan needs any aid, you will ask Indra and she will provide it. That is all for now. Leave us." I said with a turn to my throne and a flick of the wrist. I sat down on my throne.

Once the room cleared out and the dead clan leaders body was taken away, I turned to see everyone's face. Clarke was stoic.

"Clarke." I said, scared she would judge me for what I just did.

"It was necessary." She said. I looked back at my mom. She looked frightened of me.

"Who are you?" she asked, I let go and gave Alicia the power to speak.

"I'm still your daughter, mom. In the past I was your Alicia. When I came to this timeline mom I merged with Lexa who is a part of our bloodline. I'm her ancestor and so are you. Lexa and I merged into one soul in this body. I'm still here mom. I just need to go by Lexa here, because she's who everyone looks up to. She's who everyone needs. She's a great ruler in this world." I let Alicia say.

"I can't believe this." Madison said. I didn't want my mom to be afraid and I needed her to believe and know that Alicia was a part of me. I was her as she was me. I could only think of one way my mother could verify that Alicia was me. I knew what to say.

"Fine, mom ask me the question." I said.

"What's our family's safe word?" she asked.

"Monopoly." I said giving a smirking smile.

"You really are my daughter! I just want you to know, I need you to be safe Alicia. I'm going to stick with calling you that. It's too weird switching to your middle name." my mom said with a smile.

"Thanks mom." I said giving her a hug.

"Now did you really have to kill that person?" she broke.

"MOM!" I said. Gosh was she embarrassing, questioning my rule.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

Clarke's POV

I watched the exchange between Lexa and Madison. It was kind of weird seeing Lexa having an authoritative figure in her life. She even had a family now. I was grateful they left to tell the rest of her family about the transition. I honestly wasn't ready to talk to Lexa's mom or refer to her as my mother-in-law yet. Everything just seemed too soon and surreal.

Later that day, I went to go see Octavia and Raven.

"Hey." I said as I walked in on Octavia and Raven chatting about something in the tech center.

"Why are you smiling so much. It's kind of weird." Octavia said.

"Octavia." Raven scolded.

"What? She's been such a Debbie downer lately. Is it weird if I ask what's with the sudden change?" Octavia asked.

"True, I guess. So what happened?" Raven asked as two pairs of eyes focused in on me.

"Lexa's back. She transitioned into Alicia's body." I told them truthfully.

"What? Where's Alicia then?" Raven asked.

"They merged, and don't worry Alicia agreed on it before it happened. I've noticed Lexa's been acting a little differently she has Alicia's qualities and she isn't as formal as she use to be." I said.

"I mean if you're happy and there's no damage to the human race, it's good. Maybe now I can have Lexa train me since Alicia and I were friends. I use to be too afraid of Lexa." Octavia said.

"RAVEN! You here? I have the stereo." Lexa said as she walked in. She was surprised to see Octavia and me.

"Hey. Lexa." Raven said smirking.

"You told them already?" Lexa asked me as she placed the stereo on the floor. She walked over to my side.

"Kind of scared to say what I want to say now that I know your Lexa." Octavia said.

"Well you'll never know unless you do it," Lexa said before giving Octavia a wink. A wink. Ha! I scoffed in jealousy. Octavia walked over to Lexa. Lexa raised an eyebrow in anticipation.

"I missed you Leeshy boo boo. I'm glad you're okay." Octavia said before giving Lexa a hug. Surprisingly Lexa hugged back and smiled. Wait Leeshy boo boo?

"You guys have nicknames?" I asked a little jealous.

"Yea! Lex and I have deep talks, deep, deep, deep ones." Octavia said flirtatiously as she trailed a finger down Lexa's abs. I knew she was trying to get me jealous and it was working. No one touches my girl, not even O. I pulled Lexa by the waist closer to me and held her there circling my arms around her waist. I burrowed my head into her neck. Lexa just put her arm around my shoulder. Rae decided to break the tension.

"Oh Alic... I mean Lexa. Abby approved the dance night." Raven said.

"Really. Oh my god that's awesome. You better get ready to dance because I'm going to rock your world Rae. Alright, I have to go and talk to Indra now. Clarke. You coming?" Lexa asked. I grabbed her hand.

"Yea, let's go." I said. We separated our hands when we went into a public area. Now that Lexa was back as the commander, she couldn't shoe favoritism to one clan. We went to the room that Indra was waiting in. Lexa crossed the room and held out her forearm.

"Indra com Trikru my right hand, my advisor, my friend. I'm back." Lexa said.

"It really is you."Lexa said as she reached out and grabbed Lexa's forearm. Once Indra did that, she used her strengthen and flipped Lexa. I winced.

"Indra!" Lexa said enraged.

"Are you trying to give her another concussion." I said as I went to pick up Lexa from the floor.

"What I need to make sure you're Lexa. Now get up and spar with me." Indra said. They spent 30 minutes going at it. When Indra was finally satisfied by Lexa's skill level she called it.

"We need you Lexa to talk to the clans. Clarke said there will be repercussions to destroying Alie's world. We need to prep everyone." Indra said.

"What did you find out Clarke when you had the flame?" Lexa asked me.

"There will be radioactive meltdowns again in the next month just like what forced us up into space years ago. They were doing genetic engineering and we're changing the human genome. The fit survived while we had to go up to space." I said.

"Do you think it's possible that the genetic tests happening in the past created the infected in my time? Like bio warfare. Maybe this was all created by Alie. The bio warfare was probably the test before the radioactive nuclear meltdown. It makes sense now. It was Alie working in 2015 before she created the flames. How do we stop a computer program that was made years ago?" Lexa said.

"We need to say something or come up with a plan to calm the clans so we can buy time." Indra said. Lexa brought a hand to her forehead she looked stressed. The weight of so many people were back on her shoulders again. I felt bad for her.

"Could you just give me a day or two to just be normal before I step back into my commander duties? I'll come up with something during the time. I just want to spend some personal time with Clarke and my family." Lexa said.

"Sure." Indra said.

After Lexa edited the commander books on nightblood spirit transfers, I took Lexa's hand back into mine and left the room.

"So you ready for the date?" Lexa asked on our way out.

"First date. Already. I'm not dressed though." I said nervously.

"Don't worry I couldn't even plan much because I was with my family and your friends most of the time today. It's going to be so authentic" Lexa said with a smirking smile. She led me towards the kitchen and sat me down by the counter. I watched as she took ingredients out and started cooking. Wow. Lexa was being domestic. God I thought I'd never be able to see her like this. Thank you Alicia. I always thought it would be me cooking for her when she came home. It was a warming surprise because I could not cook.

Her domestic side made Lexa look submissive. I kept thinking about one thing. Sex. Sex. Sex. From the last time we had sex, I was the dominant one and Lexa was the submissive one. We battled at first who would be on top but we both knew that I'd be the one on top. I couldn't wait to have my way with her. To touch her. Say dirty words. Hear her scream my name. Mmmm I moaned unconsciously.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Clarke. Dinner's ready." She said as she served me and shook her head. Damn. How'd she know. I failed at controlling the blush that had reddened my face.

We sat down at a table, and Lexa lit a candle. We started eating in silence. Something about the word first day got me nervous. I know I shouldn't be. Lexa's already seen all of my bad sides already, yet still there was something about tarnishing my reputation now.

"There's been something I wanted to talk to you about." Lexa said in a very serious tone.

"What is it?" I asked concerned.

"It's about where I went right after the transition was complete." Lexa said. I totally forgot about that. I was so caught up in the fact that Lexa was back that I ignored that detail of her return.

"Where'd you go?" I asked.

"I went to see Aiden and the other nightbloods at the graveyard. I felt so completely helpless and sorry watching them get slaughtered by Ontari while I was in the spirit world. I felt like I failed them. They were my children. I raised them, and I ultimately wasn't strong enough to protect them. I let them fall." Lexa revealed to me.

"Lexa you couldn't do anything. You trained them the best you could and gave them life long values. There was nothing more you could do. It was just that your conclave was younger and less experienced then Ontari. Your conclave loved you, love. They would've done anything for you. I saw it in Aiden's eyes." I said.

"I just miss them." Lexa said.

"I know you do. I know you do." I said as I reached out and patted her hand.

"Would you ever want children?" Lexa quickly added in. Woah. That was quick.

"I never thought about it, you know, since we're in this dangerous world, but that doesn't mean anything. You're my family, and if you want to add to our family, I'd love it too. I'd only ever want kids with you, Lex." I said.

"Really!" Lex said with way too much enthusiasm.

"Why the shock?" I asked smiling.

"I don't know. I just thought I'd have to do a little convincing tonight, but I mean if you agree. I guess I won't have to now." Lexa said nonchalantly. Wait convincing? As in sex?

"What kind of convincing?" I said slyly.

"You know the one that includes you screaming my name, but I guess we won't hear it tonight." Lex said. I smacked myself in the head.

"Wait! I say no to kids. Now convince me. Pleaseeeee..." I said desperately. Lexa stood up and we headed to her room. I was so excited. I went to kiss her. Mmm... Wait. Wait. I pulled away.

"Did you talk to your mom? I don't want her walking in on us again." I said.

"Don't worry. I told her I was going to sleep in this room tonight. I need to catch up on my duties and you were helping me out here. I promised I'd take it easy and she seems pretty convinced. And as for anyone else I locked the door." Lexa smiled trying to recapture my lips.

"But do you think she likes me, cause I don't think so," I said.

"Don't worry love, I've dated worst and my mom's been okay with them." Lexa said.

"Ahem. Others? Lexa." I said.

"Nothing. Now, what can I do to convince you to have kids with me." Lexa said as she pulled my shirt off me. She pushed me onto the bed and pinned my arms above me.

"Keep them there... Now, Commander of Death. What will it take for you to say yes?" Lexa whispered into my ear as she kissed the back of it. God. She knew my weak spots. She trailed her lips from my ear to my neck. She started sucking. Mmm... That's very Lexa. She liked to mark. I couldn't help it, my hands went to her ass and squeezed. Lexa's face came up to meet mine. It was a blank face but still desire in her eyes.

"I'm in control this time." Lexa said as she placed my hands back above my head. I whined. She went back to kissing my body and trailed down my abs until she reached my pants. She tore them off. She went to my breast and pulled off my bra. She tended to one in her mouth, while the other she expressed the same amount of love and care. Every swirl of her tongue on my hard nipple made me wetter and wetter. I couldn't help but buck my hips and groan. She switched breasts. I had enough of this. She's playing me and I just want her in me I want all of her. I wanted to feel her. I wanted us to be one.

"Lexxxaaa!..." I said hoarsely.

She didn't move her head she just looked up at me. She stared for a few seconds before getting up. Seriously Lex. But then she started stripping and that was marvelous. She did it slowly keeping her eyes on mine,except mine were on her body. That fine body.

She took my underwear off and threw it across the room and straddled me. She rolled. That contact and that movement made me throw my head back.

"So Clarke... Whose better? Niylah... Or ... Me?" Lexa said with each word paired with a roll of the hips. So this was what the long build up was for. Lexa was jealous...of Niylah. I sat up.

"Lexa I snuck out after the sex with Niylah. I'm here with you. You mean so much more to me than her. With you it's just not physical. It's real." I said looking into her eyes and rubbing her lips with my thumb. She smiled and kissed me. It was a loving kiss that soon turned back to passion. Lexa went back to tending to my body.

"Yes... Yes... now fuck me Lex," I screamed at her.

She leaned down licked my clit. I closed my eyes from the tingles of pleasure. She rubbed my opening with two fingers. She went back up to face me.

"I'm not fucking you. I'm making love to you." Lexa said before giving me a kiss.

"Make love to me then love." I said and with that Lexa's fingers went into me and worked its magic while her thumb rubbed my clit. She felt so good. I've never felt the amount of pleasure, love, and excitement from anyone else before. I only ever get this feeling from her. I was putty in Lexa's hands. I had hit my peak quick as I felt my walls clenching onto Lexa's fingers more and more.

"Look at me." Lexa said. My eyes met hers as walls clenched down onto Lexa's curled fingers. I came hard. I screamed out Lexa's name in ecstasy. It was amazing and so so hot.

Lexa gave me a kiss after I came down from my high. I wanted to give her the same pleasure she just gave me. I rolled on top of her, but before I fully could she rolled me back onto my back.

"I want this night to be about you. I'm sorry I left. I knew that was hard for you. You're like me. We never get to be selfish and show our feelings to the outside world. When we're in pain we have to suck it up because we're the leaders. I'm so lucky to have found someone that understands and I can finally be vulnerable with. I love you." Lexa said. Awww... Lexa is such a softie I smiled. She loves me.

"I love you too," I said before kissing her. And snuggled into her. We drifted into beautiful dreams of us together.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

Clarke's POV

We went to breakfast the next day arm in arm. We sat at a table with Octavia and Rae.

"Woah you two have the glow." Raven said.

"Yea because they had sex last night." Octavia said blatantly.

"Shhh... My mom's right over there." Lexa said. I rubbed my hand up and down Lexa's leg.

"At least she still doesn't know yet. Abby knows about all of Clarke's sexual events" Raven said cheekily.

"No she doesn't... does she?" I said unsurely.  
I started to think. Hmm... My thoughts were interrupted once again. This time it was a shout.

"ALICIA!" A white skinned black hair, average height boy shouted as he ran over. Another boy that was taller and had dark brown hair trailed behind.

"Nate!" Lexa said giving him a hug.

"Donny here wasn't sure if you wanted to see him; I mean after all the drama." Nate said looking at the brown haired boy.

"Ofcourse I want to see my best friend. Come here. I can't believe you're here," Lexa said before hugging him tight. Her voice sounded different. It didn't sound like Lexa.

"I told you I'd always find you no matter where, no matter how far, no matter how dangerous. I'll be there for you Alicia. It's our pact." Donny said in a funny way.

"Have all the hugs run out yet?" A dirty blond standing behind Donny asked.

"Ah! Marny." Lexa said.

"Ah! Alicia." Marny said.

"The Australians have reunited!" Nate said which made Donny laugh.

"Aussies are cool. Shrimp on the Barbie." Donny said in a cute Australian accent.

"Omg I have to tell you so much." Marny said.

"Omg me too. There's so much to talk about it. So much has happened and I don't even know where to start. Gosh why weren't you here so much sooner." Lexa said.

"Alright girls. We're going to get food. Then we'll be right back." The boys said.

"I'll come with, be back Clarke." Lexa said. They all went to get food.

"Woah! Who were they? Lexa seems super close with all of them." Raven said.

"She said best friend right? to the guy named Donny?" Octavia asked.

"Yea... Why?" I said.

"She told me about her past boyfriends and her first boyfriend/first love was her best friend. The description fits Donny don't you think." Octavia said. O shit. I felt warmer. Lexa's ex was here. He's tall. Has great hair. Has an accent. Has a lovable family. How do I compete with that. Stop Clarke stop being insecure.

Lexa, Nate, Donny, and Marny returned with food.

"Guys this is Clarke, Octavia and Raven. Polis fam this is Nate, Donny, and Marny, my Earth fam. I've known them since I was little. Marny and I met in Australia which is why I sounded a little like her before. I only get it when I'm with other people with accents. Nate and Donny are siblings. Donny and I are childhood best friends. He has a British accent because he lived there a few years when he was really young. Ok someone tell me how you guys are here." Lexa said.

"We used the van weather machine, remember the one we travelled in when we got trapped in that warehouse. Our parents were infected and we had to leave them but the van showed that there was only one big storm on Earth. It was in the middle of the ocean. We thought it was a bit weird but we thought it was a sign so we traveled to it. We found a small boat and rode it into the storm and we ended up here. Some men in armor came and brought us here." Donny said.

"Yea and by the way Alicia we bumped into your family when we came in." Nate said.

"Your brother looks a lot better. He told me he stopped the drugs." Marny said.

"Oh Alicia. Nick told me about Matt. I'm so sorry. He was a good guy." Donny said before giving Lexa a small hug.

"He was. He wanted to meet you, all of you. Too bad he never got to it." Lexa said. It was kind of hard for me to watch all of this talk about other people in Lexa's life but I had to be sympathetic and quiet.

"So how was Alicia on Earth? A total music critique I bet?" Raven asked.

"Well, we all were kind of famous,"Marny said.

"Famous?" Octavia said.

"Yea, like people knew us, lots of people. They wanted pictures and autographs and all. Alicia was a professional dancer and actress, but I'm pretty sure she could've been a singer too. Her schedule with her other two jobs forced her to just admire music as an audience member. Donny was a professional dancer too. Nate was on his way to becoming a filmmaker. I was an actress. We all just so happen to have taken a break from our jobs and went home before the infection started. I had no idea that I'd see Donny since he's been in the military ever since Alicia moved to LA." Marny said.

"I can't imagine people bombarding Lexa without her kicking someone's ass," Octavia said.

"I acted very proper in the public eye actually. Is it so hard to believe O?" Lexa said.

"Yea. A little." I said agreeing with O. Lexa grabbed my hand and gave me a good squeeze.

"What about in school? You guys all went to school together right?" Octavia asked.

"My brother and I kind of were film geeks. We weren't bullied or anything, but we were ignored. Alicia and Marny on the other hand were the cool kids. They were both really outgoing in school and participated in school shows and everything." Donny said.

"Cool kids. I could see that." Raven said eyeing Marny and Lexa.

"No, I was honestly a big nerd who was luckily friends with Marny over here." Lexa said giving Marny a side hug.

"You guys came on a good day because tonight we are going to have a dance." Raven said.

"We got loads of clothes we found to sort through for everyone to wear." Octavia said.

Lexa's POV

I was honestly so excited to see my friends. I hadn't seen them in a year. Our schedules were so hectic back home and we all lived in different places. Seeing them reminded me of where I spent my childhood. It was amazing. I was a little worried though. My wife was in the room and so was my ex boyfriend. I love Clarke the most in the world. Donny's my best friend. I needed to talk to him though. I felt bad. I broke up with him when he was in the military. He kept putting himself in danger and it scared me. I couldn't stay around and watch him go down. I seem a little like a hypocrite though, knowing that's how Clarke feels every time I have to fight someone, but that was when I was Alicia. I really do owe Clarke for all her strength and trust in me. I didn't know where Donny's head was at being here, and I didn't want him to offend Clarke. I needed to talk to him as soon as possible. I walked up to him.

"Hey Donny. We should probably talk. You know… about everything." I said awkwardly.

"Look Alicia. I'm not going to beat around the bush. I still have feelings for you. I always have, but if you aren't feeling the same way. It's okay. Just let me know. I don't mind being just your best friend. I just want you in my life. I don't want you to run away again and I don't want to feel the need to leave you because I feel unworthy. I want us to be us again. Alicia and Donny. The amazing dance duos and the amazing best friends." Donny said.

"I'm with someone now, but I want you to know that I do still care about you and I want you in my life like you said. I was us to go back to the beginning without all the drama and complications. I want to be able to go to you for everything again and not to think twice. I want my best friend back too." I said giving him a hug.

"It's Clarke isn't it? The person you're with. I mean." Donny said.

"Yea, it is." I blushed.

"I could tell by the way you secretly glanced at her every so often before. She's different from everyone you ever dated. She's a little more serious but she's not a douche." Donny said.

"Aye. You know you called yourself a douche just now, Donny." I said chuckling.

"Yea and I wholeheartedly admit it. Clarke is gorgeous though." Donny said.

"DONNNY!" I groaned. He just laughed as we headed back towards the others.

Clarke's POV

Lexa and her friends went to go get some clothes, while I went to go see my mother. Afterwards I went back to Lexa's room. I was kind of angry with Lexa. It was like once her friends showed up, I became no one to her. I wasn't use to her being with other people. Lexa was always alone and I guess it made me feel special that she gave me all her attention. This was new to me. And that Donny... I was jealous. He seemed perfect. I couldn't help but think that Lexa and him looked good together. They were together. Ugh!

Soon after I heard the door open and footsteps. I knew who it was. It was Lexa, but I didn't turn around. I was too busy drawing the scenery from the window and I was too busy being jealous and petty. I felt arms circle my waist and rested on my abdomen. I felt her front press onto my back and her neck rested on my left shoulder. She gave me a quick cheek kiss.

"I'm so happy right now. I have my family, my friends, and my beautiful, wise, and caring wife with me. I love you." Lexa said. I couldn't keep my jealousy mood going with Lexa saying the sweetest words. I turned around and tried to smile.

"Hey babe what's wrong." Lexa said.

"Nothing love. Just a little tired." I lied.

"We don't have to go to the dance if you don't want to. We can just stay in an cuddle." Lexa said increasing her grip around my waist. Aww she would stay in with me. This girl. I just couldn't explain it. Why did she have this effect on me? I gave her a big and slobbery kiss. She laughed after.

"No Lex. Let's go. Raven and you were so excited for this dance. Getting Raven to okay dancing with her leg in that condition is a great feat. I'm not letting that go to waist." I said.

"Really. Omg okay! I brought you the cutest clothes. We're going to meet Marny in her room because she has all the makeup from back home. I can do your make up and your hair." Lexa said.

"I thought we were just going to call your clan's make up person for that stuff." I said.

"It's an Earth dance not a Grounder's dance. You're in good hands with me love. I promise." She said.

"I mean... I do like your hands." I said with a coy smile.

"I'll get myself ready first. You go take a bath first okay love." Lexa said.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

Clarke's POV

When I walked back into Lexa's room after my shower, I saw Lexa in a beautiful outfit. She was wearing a black tank top with a dark gold high low skirt pulled to her midsection. She was also wearing a gold bracelet and gold sandals. Her hair was in loose curls and she was wearing make up. She had dark intense lines on her eyes, blushed cheeks and a bright and strong red color on her lips. She was so sexy, hot, and elegant. I wet my lips. I was so busy staring at all of her beauty that I accidentally dropped my towel on the floor, causing Lexa to look up at me. This time her mouth dropped down. She walked over. She gave me a once over and then met my eyes. She gently rolled both my nipples with her hands a little before bending down and giving me a soft kiss between my breasts. She left a lip stain there. She gave me a peck on the lips after.

"Just a little mark for everyone to know you're mine." She said with a smile.

Lexa's POV

Everything about the dance slipped my mind when Clarke's towel slipped. My wife has the best curves in the world, and I just wanted to be lost in them and her embrace. But my promise with Raven stopped me.

"I went over to Marny's and did my make up while you were in the shower already. Come Clarke I picked clothes for you." I said bringing her clothes that would fit her curves. I picked a dark blue dress that hugged her skin. I dried her hair and styled it so that it came down in light ruffles. Afterwards we headed over to Marny's room. Marny was doing Raven's makeup. Octavia was already doing her own. That girl learned fast with everything it seemed. I sat Clarke down and started her makeup. I gave her a light blush and put mascara and eyeliner on her. I gave her eyes a little color and her lips a light red color. She didn't need that much makeup because she was a natural beauty.

"Done." I said as I kissed her lips. I didn't care if the other girls saw since they already knew.

"You looked really girly doing my make up, you know." Clarke whispered.

"Shut up. I love you." I said playfully. We headed to the main hall in Polis hand in hand. Before we went in, Clarke stopped me and pulled her hand from mine.

"Guys you go in first." I told Marny, Octavia, and Raven. I turned to Clarke.

"What? Something wrong?" I said.

"We shouldn't flaunt our relationship to everyone." Clarke said.

"Why not?" I said.

"Your mom doesn't know. You're the commander of these people. We need to act accordingly." Clarke said.

"Yea. But I'm a person too and I'm trying to have a nice night with my family, friends, and wife. I don't care what people think, love. Hold my hand if you love me, if not, then don't." I said holding out my hand.

"I'm sorry I'm just not use to showing public displays of affection. You use to not show any affection in front of anyone and now it's a different I'm sorry." Clarke said reaching over and grabbing my hand. Oh man I'm stupid. Dating in 2000s were super open and public. I forgot what period I was in. I forgot Clarke's not use to this. I lightly cupped Clarke's cheek with my hand and gave her a sympathetic sorry look.

"Sorry Clarke I forgot this is Lexa's time and not Alicia's. I just wanted to show everyone that you're mine. I guess I just got carried away. My mom will love you. And if not, too bad, cause I love you and that's all that matters." I said giving her a peck on the cheek and circling our arms. We walked in and it was awesome. It was just the start of the party so people were getting drinks and conversing. The vibe was being established. The "The Sound" by The 1975 was playing. I picked the music playlist for tonight and everyone was here. I already started getting the good party jitters. I walked over to my family with Clarke.

"Alicia I was just telling Abby about Donny and you. As I was saying they were the cutest kids. I was so happy when they started dating. I knew he would protect her when he started teaching her how to fight. Best friends dating, I approved. Clarke why are you holding onto my daughter like that." My mom asked. The entire time my mom was talking about Donny I felt Clarke's muscles tense. Abby looked like she was about to walk out on this awkward situation.

"Well... Umm... Madison..." Clarke stuttered. I cut her off.

"Because I'm her wife." I said.

"What? You... And Clarke... When? You just met her." My mom said.

"Mom isn't it enough that I love her and we're married. She's your daughter in law. And I'm going to dance with her now. Talk to you later mom." I said. I gave my mom the biggest smile and dragged a speechless Clarke behind me.

"Your freaking amazing. I love you, you know." Clarke said. "Kiss Me" by Ed Sheeran started playing.

"I know love. I know love. Let's slow dance now." I said.

"I can't dance." Clarke said. I gave her a look and moved her arms and placed them on my shoulders. I moved my arms and circled her waist and rested my head on her shoulder. I could feel her start to relax into the swaying and the music. We held each other so close that I could her heartbeat. It was fast. I loved that we were always still both so nervous when we were intimate. The excitement was always there for us. I moved my head and rested it on her forehead. I never would get sick of those blues. I kissed her on the cheek.

After the dance, I left Clarke with my friends and her friends. I went to go get us drinks, when I bumped into Nick.

"So you and Clarke, huh?" Nick said.

"Yea bro." I said.

"Just be careful sis. If she breaks your heart, I don't care that she's a girl. I'll break her." Nick said honestly. I knew he was just being my protective older brother.

"Thanks for always looking out for me." I said cheekily.

"Sis I think you should know… ughh? How should I say this in the nicest way?" Nick said.

"What. Nick I won't judge." I said. I wanted my brother to know if it was anything serious or something he had trouble with he could come to me and talk about it. We were siblings. I'd do anything for my big brother. Nick looked confused.

"Actually I was just going to say that Nate is flirting with Clarke." Nick said. WHAT!

I looked over to a flustered Nate talking to a politely responding Clarke. I downed the Monty's drink I had gotten for Clarke and I and walked over to the two of them. I grabbed Clarke by the waist and gripped her cheek in my other hand and kissed her in front of everyone. She was hesitant at first but quickly found a rhythm with my lips. The alcohol made her lips so much more kissable that I didn't want to stop. I may have been a little rougher than usual because of my jealousy. Clarke was the one that pulled away first. Mmm... I whined.

"You just kissed me in front of everyone." She said.

"Nate was flirting with you." I said.

"Jealous?" She said.

"Always." I said.

"Didn't it feel exhilarating. To kiss in front of everyone?" Clarke asked.

"Yes that's why I quite like PDA," I said.

"Let's get some drinks," I said walking back to Octavia, Raven, and Marny and leaving a lonely Nate behind.

"Okay here's to friendship." I said and we took shots. We kept taking them, until I heard Clarke gag a little.

"Clarke's not much of a drinker." Raven said.

"Well, Alicia is. We partied so hard in the past, but this stuff Monty made is real strong so we may not survive it either." Marny said. Monty, Jasper, Mary, Nate, Octavia, Donny, Raven, Clarke, and I sat outside after a couple more dances. Monty and Jasper had weed on them. We took some booze and sat in a circle. Nate rolled the joint and we passed it around in a circle. I taught everyone how to take it in and took the first draw. I already started feeling relax. I passed it to Clarke. She coughed a little, but I could tell it wouldn't take much for her to get high seeing that she was a lightweight with alcohol.

"I feel so good. Everything is so much sharper. Like my love for you." Clarke slurred out as she burrowed under my arm. She was gone I thought. We passed the joint a few more times and got to know each other more. I drank too. The atmosphere was so nice. Looking around the circle, I just kept thinking about how lucky I was. I smiled so much.

I felt a little buzzed. I felt Clarke shift her weight on me. I looked into those blues which were a little bit in a daze right now. I trailed my fingers up and down her arm.

"I wanna dance." Clarke slurred out with a pout. She was so cute and smiley as a high drunk I couldn't help but laugh. I took another shot before pulling Clarke to the side. I told Marny to play a song. Everyone in the circle joined in and all the moves were thrown out. The song Ignition started and I couldn't help but stand in front of Clarke and grind a little. A drunk Clarke swayed a lot more to the music and got into the dance. I was having so much fun until I started to feel the alcohol now. It finally kicked in. Woo. I guess it was time for Clarke and I to go. I wrapped my arm around her and started to lead her back to my room.

Once we got to my bed Clarke dragged me down onto the bed when I tried to lay him down. I was laying on top of a passed out Clarke. I didn't even try to get off her. I was way too tired. I just snuggled into Clarke and closed my eyes. That night I dreamed for the first time since the merge. It was the answer to my worries. It was the answer to our troubles with Alie. I knew what we had to do. What I had to do. Boy was Clarke gonna hate it.


	17. Chapter 17

_Hey guys. This is chapter 17 but before I go on I'd like to give a little disclaimer. I know some of you may not like the way I might be taking the story. A few of you have mentioned Lexa's change in character, which I kind of admit. I honestly felt like the last chapter was a necessary chapter. Let's just say the calm before the storm. I wanted to provide the characters with normalcy. Please be kind, I'm a person too. I get hurt. I'm a work in progress like everyone else and I'm different creatively. I value what you guys write to me. I really do. I love to hear from my readers especially the ones that have been so kind. This is my first story and I'm going to write it for my sake and the people that want to read it. Love it or leave it. That's your choice, but I really do hope you all will stay on this journey with me till the final chapter.:)_

 **CHAPTER 17**

Lexa's POV

I spent the entire night once I woke up from my dream drawing up plans for the coalition's next move. I woke up Indra once I had come up with something coherent. I needed to tell her what was going on.

"What do you mean we have to go to the past?" Indra said.

"Well, I'm going. I'm not exactly sure who else I'll be bringing yet. This needs to happen don't you see. We can't do anything here. There's nothing that can stop Alie. Her plans are already in free fall. There will be nuclear meltdowns in the next few months. We're sitting ducks. The only way to save everyone here is to go back to 2015 and kill Alie herself. There was a wealthy programmer back in 2015 called Erica Cerra, she looks exactly like Alie. I can bet you she created the flame. We kill her and the radiation and nuclear bombs will never have existed. I need to go it's Alicia's time period. I know what to do and where to go." I said.

"I'm coming with you Heda. I will not leave you in a fight. It is my duty as your right hand." Indra said.

"No you won't. I need to go alone or with people from 2015. I've merged with Alicia so our spirit will remain in this body on the other side of that storm. If you come, who knows what will happen to you. You don't exist yet in that time period. You could disappear. I can't avoid you dying without even a fight. That would be dishonorable and stupid of me to have you do so." I said.

"Beja, I don't care Heda. I will die for you. Being here does me and everyone else no good." Indra said.

"I need you here to keep Clarke safe. I need you to fight the fight at home in Polis and I need you to take my position as Heda for the time being. The coalition won't listen to Clarke. She may be Wanheda but, fear from our people will not keep a steady rule. The people will follow someone who has proven to them that he or she deserves their respect. Clarke isn't one of our own. You know more than anyone how to make decisions as Heda. You have fought and won many fights. You speak wisdom to me and to the clans in the past. I trust no one more to take over my position. I need you to keep everything here in tact while I kill Alie. Be my right hand again, Indra. I fear this is the only way to keep the tides at home calm. We need to be united, not against each other. Beja Indra. I need you." I said truthfully.

"I'd be honored Heda." Indra knelt down before me giving me reverence. I walked up in front of her and reached out with my right arm. She grabbed my forearm and stood up.

"May we meet again Indra. Take care of Clarke and the coalition. The ground now depends on us to keep it from crumbling." I said.

"May we meet again Heda. I'll make you proud and defend your honor." Indra said. I left Indra and went to my family, Marny, Nate, and Donny. I told them what I was going to do. Without one beat of the hummingbird, they all volunteered to help me.

"We rather risk our lives in zombie land then sit here while you battle alone. We're family. We stick together." Travis said. We gathered up weapons, guns, grenades, anything that would be useful in the time period we were from. We had no idea what would meet us on the other side or how bad 2015 had gotten since we left its time.

I led them out of Polis without being seen. We could not be caught by the Skai kru or my night guards. Only we could go. No one else needed to be a casualty in this technological war. I wouldn't let them.

I knew the secret routes better than anyone. I felt like such an ass leaving Clarke but I needed to. Who knows what could happen to her if she went over with me. She doesn't know my time period. She doesn't know about the infected. I can't lose her or take her from her people. This is the right thing to do. She will have to learn to forgive me.

Finding the lake we surfaced on was easy. Using my photographical map of the land, I knew where my people kept boats from the boat clan. We took one and started to paddle into the direction of where we came from. We knew we were going in the right direction when we saw the storm appear in the front.

"Oh fuck!" Marny said. The storm was still as dark and turbulent as it was when we first entered it from its other end.

"Everyone try to stay afloat and get your weapons ready there may be some infected on the other side of this storm." Travis said.

"Keep an eye on your sister. I don't want her to almost drown again like last time." Madison said to Chris and Nick. They went on both sides of me.

"Everyone hold on." Donny shouted.

Clarke's POV

Ughh who rolled up the blinds again. My head was pounded. Damn alcohol. I shut my eyes and rolled over to Lexa's side. When I reached over all I felt were soft pillows. What the hell! Where's Lexa? I got out of bed, but before I could go out and look for Lexa I saw a letter addressed to me. I picked it up and started to read it.

Dear Clarke,

By the time you read this, I'll already be gone. I'm going to kill Alie but in order to do so I have to go back to Alicia's world. The past is where Alie carried out her plan. The time period where Alie's programmer planned for our current demise. I'm going with my family and friends. Indra will remain as the acting Commander for the time being. She will control the coalition and see to it that rebellions do not occur. I need you love to help her. Indra can control the coalition but she will not be able to give orders to Skai kru. Skai kru will only listen to you. You must keep them calm for the time being so I can complete my quest. I know you must be feeling so many things right now from being worried to angry. All I can say is I'm sorry and I'll be careful, Clarke. I didn't ask you to come with me not just because of the danger and the unknown territory that awaits my family and I, but also who you are. Remember that conversation we had love when I first came back to you? We can't run away from our problems and we can't run away from our people. I knew I couldn't take you away from your own people. You wouldn't forgive yourself if anything happened to your friends and your people. We're both leaders of people. We need to act as leaders and think with the benefit of our people in our minds. We do not have the luxury of thinking with our hearts. I need you to save your people while I try to do the same for mine. I love you with all my heart. I have from the moment I saw you walk into my tent. I don't know if we will see each other again in the future. I hope we do, but if we don't this letter will have to tell you that I love you from every day onward for me. You're my home Clarke. You brought the life and light back into my world and I truly cherish every moment we had. I'm grateful we even got the extra time when I merged with Alicia, but spare time always runs out hmm..? I don't know what will happen to me, you, our friends, or our families when I kill Alie. She's had such a large impact of the world we lived in. Things will change. You and I probably won't remember the time we spent together or each other. We also may never have even met, but I believe if our love is strong enough and fate is on our side like it has been so far in our lives, I think we will see each other again. And I hope we do. I want so many things for us Clarke. I want to grow old with you. I want you to argue with me about small and petty things. I want us to have kids. I want us to die together. You are my one and only. I'll be with you in spirit for now. We've never really had to say it out loud, but I'm going to under these circumstances. I love you Clarke. I'll always love you

May we meet again my houmon,

Lexa

She was gone, not even to another territory or out in the woods, but in a whole different time and world. She had hit everything I was feeling in that letter. She knew me too well. If I was anyone else, I'd be crumbling with the lack of presence from my houmon, but like Lexa said we don't have that luxury as leaders. We never will have that luxury until we finish this final battle. I need to have faith in Lexa that she will stay alive for the both of us and she will complete her task. I know I'll see her again. Maybe not in this life or the next, but I will see her by the shores like we promised. We'll have the time we so deserve. Nothing to share with others or second guess our actions. A place where we can one day be selfish. I love you Lexa. I started to tremble gripping onto the letter tighter.

I have to stop. I can't be weak and vulnerable like I am with Lexa, I need to put up a strong front for our people. I can't act like a lovesick girl. The people are scared and paranoid. The littlest thing could set off a riot. I need to speak to Indra. I need to be Wanheda.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Lexa's POV

I was barely staying afloat. The waves were so strong. I had swallowed so much water. The boat was completely wrecked once we went back into the storm. I couldn't see anyone. Maybe that was a good thing because there were no infected, but I felt my legs giving away. I haven't been able to train Alicia's body as much as I wanted to before we did this quest, and now it was definitely showing. I felt arms circle my waist and started pulling me to shore.

"I got you Ally." Donny said. We made it to shore and I saw the rest of my family. Their were luckily no infected.

"We're in New York. The storm. It must've moved locations in this world. I don't know how but it did." Nate said. The storm probably knew we needed to go here.

"How are we suppose to find Erica?" Strand asked.

"This is the place where we need to be. Listen Erica lives in her company business building in Manhattan. I can bet you she's still there even after the apocalypse. We're in the Bronx right now. We need to travel to Manhattan but we need to be careful. Manhattan was heavily populated by people which means it'll be heavily populated with the infected now. It's going to be a risk going into there. You guys will be risking you're lives, so I'm giving you the option again. You can stay here if you want." I said.

"We've gone this far already. There's nothing to go back to we don't have families anymore. The people worth living for in our lives right now are right here. We aren't going to abandon you Alicia. If we die, we die together." Marny said gripping my shoulder.

"Alright. Then we should go now then. We need to keep an eye on each other and watch out for the infected. We work as a team. Now, let's go kill that programmer." I said.

Walking to Manhattan would've taken too long, we checked the trains and surprisingly they were still working. We hopped on and rode the train to Lincoln center area. The train station lit up once the doors opened. The platform was filled with the infected and they saw us. They started walking towards us. We were trapped.

"Everyone get ready!" Strand shouted. We stabbed, shot, and fought our way to the stairs. Before we reached it, we heard a scream. It was my mom. I turned around. She had been cut off from us by the infected. In the heat of everything we forgot to look after each other. They started to close in on her.

"Madison!" Travis shouted before running back to my mom.

"Dad, don't!" Chris shouted. Before Travis could reach her an infected bit my mom on the shoulder.

"MOM!" Nick and I cried out. No! This isn't happening. My mom and I made eye contact.

"Nick. Alicia. I love the both of you so much." My mom said. The infected were now taking their turns at my mom. I couldn't watch this. Strand came and grabbed us.

"Go up the stairs now. I'll go back for Travis. It's not safe here. Move!" Strand shouted. I looked back at my mom one more time before Nick grabbed my arm and pulled me up the stairs. We reached the street finally. It was empty. We waited for Strand and Travis. No one said a word. We were all too speechless with what just happened. All I thought about during that time was that my mother was dead. I felt responsible. I should've left her with Clarke, where she would be safe. I lifted my head when I heard a gun shot break the silence. A minute later we saw a bloody Strand limping up the stairs with no Travis trailing behind him.

"Travis is dead. He was bitten. He shouldn't give up Madison. He didn't want her to turn into an infected. He was trying to kill her before it happened. I'm sorry Chris. He told me to shoot him. I had to. I'm... I'm bitten too. I need one of you to shoot me before I turn. I don't want to be like the infected. Please. I used my last bullet to free Travis from this hell. I'm asking you to do the same for me." Strand asked.

We looked at each other. How were we going to kill one of our own. In a way my mother was right when she tried to shield us from making the tough decisions and losing our humanity. We are just kids. We can't be shielded forever from this cruel world, but this. I thought Polis and the ground was bad but this... This was just hell on earth. Does it even make sense? He's like family.

"I can't. He's my friend. I've known him the longest and gotten to know him the most. Don't make me do this." Nick said looking at me. I glanced at Donny. Knowing he was the only one who would be able to make that shot.

"Donny. Please." I said. He nodded.

"Start walking." He said. I grabbed Nick's hand and we started walking in the opposite direction of where Strand and Donny were. Marny, Nate, Ofelia, and Chris followed behind us. We were all crying. Crying that we had lost family. Crying that we were alone and crying that we were leaving our loved ones behind. We all came to a halt when we head the gun shot. We didn't start walking again until Donny passed us and start walking in front of us, like nothing had just happened. We followed behind silently.

Clarke's POV

Indra was pacing back and forth in her room. Her face looked troubled.

"Indra. The clan leaders are in the throne room. They're asking for us. We need to tell them something. They're getting restless." I said.

"Le...let's go." Indra stuttered out. We headed to the throne room and were met with shouts.

"Where is the commander?" You promised us answers? Our end is coming and you are doing nothing to prevent it! Wanheda and Indra, say something!" The leaders shouted at us.

"The commander is already on a quest to defeat Alie. We need you all to calm down. We're giving into Alie's plans if we endure killing each other. The commander has given me the power to command in her absence. Wanheda will be helping me. Tell us in the meantime what your clans need and we will provide it. Peace must remain in Polis. Peace must remain in the 13 clans. Peace must remain with the coalition." Indra said with authority. The clan leaders were bothered by the lack of information but nodded with Indra's speech. They feared Indra almost as much as they had feared Lexa. The clans told stories about Lexa and every story included the ruthless and brave Indra. I would not have been able to get that effect from them. The clans still don't trust me. The sky and ground just touch, but they never come together in their eyes. If only they knew about Lexa and I. They would trust that the sky people and the grounders could work together, but politics in Polis refuse this belief. It's actually a surprise that peace amongst the grounders and the sky people even got this far. Gosh I hope Lexa was okay. I mean she should, right? She has her family to protect her. She knows the land. She knows what to do. I just wish I'll see her again, but then again that might not even be possible in this life. Wherever she is right now, I hope she's safe.

Lexa's POV

"It's getting late. It's not a good idea going to Erica's now with everything that's happened. We won't be able to see either at this time of day. We can't risk anyone else. We need to find shelter and food for the night. We'll continue the quest tomorrow morning." Donny said. We all agreed. We found a convenience store. There were only two walkers in there which were taken care of by Donny and and Nate. We barred up the doors with shelves from the isles. We gathered food and I started to cook it in the back. When I finally finished and handed it out I just felt worn out. I knew everyone was too. I didn't even have an appetite. I felt sick actually. We just lost some of the most important people in our lives. We couldn't help but be affected. I'm never going to see my mom, Travis, or Strand again in this life. I'm losing more and more preppie to fight for. Was this even worth it? Risking the lives of he remainder of my friends and family for something that might not even work? Everything just seemed so confusing now that my decisions affected people that I love. I was perfect at making decisions for the general good of the grounders when I was the Commander because I didn't have anyone else that I cared for in my life at the time. Now... It's different and I'm different. I don't know what's right and wrong anymore. I just feel completely lost right now. Almost empty. I felt the tears swelling in my eyes. I'm not okay.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

Clarke's POV

"It's been a week already. The grounders and our people are getting restless again. Yesterday, Bellamy took an arrow to the shoulder. If Octavia hadn't been there Bellamy would've died and a fight would have erupted between our people and the rest of the clans. You can't just expect us to sit and wait and do nothing. What is going on? I demand some kind of information. Where has Lexa gone?" my mom asked Indra and I.

"Look Abby. We can't tell anyone what we are planning because the truth is that there is no plan for us. We can't do anything. We have to just believe that the Commander will complete her quest to save us all." Indra said.

"Yes, but where is she. Stop going round about and just say it already." Abby said frustrated.

"Was it hard to believe that Lexa came back mom? Cause I could hardly believe it at first when it happened too and I was the one that wanted it the most to be true. We never really explained what happened to Lexa when she merged with Alicia to the grounders. They just believe that their great Commander found a way to come back. How do we explain to them that their great Commander left the ground and went to the past to kill Alie the programmer, so that there would have never been any radiation or nuclear meltdowns during our time? We can't. If we did say it to the grounders, they would think Lexa, their protector and leader, abandoned them. They would think we were lying to their faces. They would never believe she would be able to go to the past. They would laugh at us and think we were mocking their intelligence. They would then riot again and fight to see which clan could be in charge of the coalition. Our people are barely united too. They actually put their faith in Lexa for the first time and then Lexa leaves Polis. It wouldn't look good if we told the truth." I said.

"She went to the past? But… still they will revolt even if you don't tell them the truth." Abby said.

"We know Abby. Wanheda and I are extending the good will and respect the grounders have for me and the Skai Kru has for Wanheda to keep peace for as long as possible. I'm surprised we even lasted as long as a week. We need to provide the Commander with whatever time she needs to complete the quest." Indra said.

"Yes, we'll know when it's done when our present changes. We'll know she'll be successful. And as for the people. Once they run out of their compliance with what we have already given to them, Indra and I will be ready to suffer the consequences that come with helping the commander and representing the positions we embody at Polis. I fear the time is coming soon. You will not be able to stop it mom." I said.

"Clarke. I hope you know what you're getting yourself into this time. This is complete suicide. You're just sitting here waiting to be killed and not doing anything to stop it." My mom said.

"Without her, I'm already dead mom. This world is no longer fit for me now that she has left it. I would've died sooner if she hadn't reminded me of my position in Skai Kru I would've killed myself or asked Indra to kill me again. It's hard enough right now not letting any of my emotions show because I am a leader. I'm holding out as long as possible for you, mom, and our friends. I love them too, so I'm willing to sacrifice for you guys. Just please let us do this our way. We've thought about other options numerous times. This is the best way. We're not changing our minds." I said.

" _Boom! Boom! Boom!"_ It sounded like people were trying to ram the doors of the tower down. It's begun. I gave my mother a weak smile before I looked over to Indra.

"Indra. They're coming for us." I said stoically. I was ready to accept my fate.

Lexa's POV

"Alicia. Wake up. Donny said it's time to go. It's already morning." Marny said as she shook me awake. I sluggishly got up from Nick's hold and stretched. I looked down to see a passed out, Nick, Ofelia, Chris, and Nate. Donny was on watch.

"Let them sleep. They had a rough day yesterday. Let's make them breakfast before we wake them." I told Marny.

"Sure," Marny said. We gathered some food and cooked it. It wasn't amazing, but it was enough to get us through the day. I woke everyone up when it was done and called Donny over. We ate our now brunch in silence.

"What's going to happen?" Ofelia asked.

"We're close to her building. It's only a couple blocks from here. We go to the penthouse and kill her." I said. There were no nods or disagreements we just all stood up and gathered our belongings from the convenience store and got ready to leave. We checked if the exit was clear of the infected and headed towards Erica's building. The walk to the building was fine. There were no threats because we were in broad daylight; the first floor of the building on the other hand was a different story. It was flooded with the infected and we needed to get to the elevators.

"Listen up. We need a formation around Alicia. She needs to make it to those elevator doors. Do you hear me." Donny said.

"No, I'm going to fight." I said. They all nodded and made a circle around me.

"No, you need to make It up. You need to make the shot. We have no idea what this is for. Don't you want to find out why this girl did what she did to your people. You have an obligation to know the truth. Now stay in the circle Alicia." Donny said.

I was dreading going in. I didn't want to lose any one else, but I knew there was no other choice. I saw it in their eyes. They were all willing to go in and fight for the people of the future that didn't mean a thing to them. They were only fighting because those people were important to me. There lives were on me. With this trust and loyalty, there's no reason why we wouldn't be able to get through this.

"Move!" Donny said. We opened the doors and Donny, Nate, Chris, and Nick fought the infected in the front, while Ofelia and Marny got any leftovers that made it pass the boys. Chris tripped and the circle broke. When I looked down, he was already being eaten. This took everyone by surprise and we broke formation. Ofelia was grabbed from behind because she was too encapsulated with what had just happened to Chris, that she let her guard down. She too had been bitten. That's it. I'm fighting. I took out my swords and spun them, slicing off heads and legs. Nick almost got bit before I stabbed the infected in the head. We made it to the elevator doors. We hit the elevator button and turned around. Chris and Ofelia had turned and Nate was missing. For the first time since we were back, I saw a scared Donny.

"I have to go back and find my brother. If the elevator doors open before I come back just go, okay. Good Luck!" Donny said as he ran back towards the entrance.

It was just Nick, Marny, and I left.

"Ding." The elevator sounded as the doors open. We stepped in and pressed the top floor where we knew Erica would be. The doors closed and we began our ascent. Midway through the ride up our elevator came to a sudden halt.

"What the hell." Marny said.

A black screen above the buttons lit up. Words started to appear across the screen.

"Test for humans: Type in the first president of the United States." It read.

"George Washington." Nick typed in.

"Thank you. You may proceed." The screen wrote before shutting down. The elevator lights flickered and we started going up again.

"Ding." The elevator doors opened and we were surprised to see Erica waiting for us patiently in front of the elevator. She didn't have any weapons. She just looked cleaned, well dressed, and calm in comparison to us.

"You're here to kill me aren't you." She said.

"Yes." I said.

"I'll let you. There's nothing left to do here anyways. I'll run out of food soon and eventually die, but first why do you want to kill me?" Erica asked.

"You really don't know? Don't play dumb. By now you would've built it." I said.

"I'll tell you whatever you want to know. But first…" Erica said. She lifted her hands and snapped. There were two gunshots. I felt the wind from them both on the sides of me. I heard a thud. I looked down to a dead Marny and Nick. What! I felt my anger boiling. My nails dug hard into my hand.

"What..? Why'd you do that." I said as I stepped forward and took my sword and placed it swiftly by her neck.

"Don't you want to know why I set off the radiation and why I created Alie 2 Commander? I know who you are. You see I've been waiting for you. I needed to tell you that your trip was a complete waste of time and my plans need to go accordingly for the rest of humankind to survive the longest it can." She asked.

"Tell Me." I huffed out.

"Come with me and I'll show you." She said. She started walking without my agreement. Everyone. I just lost everyone important in my life. This better be one hell of an explanation of I'm going to skin her alive.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

Lexa's POV

"That was my best friend and my brother you just killed. Are you just going to stand there and not say anything?" I yelled at the smirking Erica Cerra. She had led me into a room filled with computers. She was just looking at me, waiting and testing my patience.

"Tell me first what's been going on in the future. I need to know if my program was worth creating," She said.

"We're about to die. The A.I. you created upgraded itself and started programming its own codes into the ground's old technology. She has begun her technological warfare on us grounders. Soon she'll start the nuclear meltdowns. We'll all be killed. We need you to destroy the program. That's why I'm here to kill you and make sure you never place the program online." I said.

"It's too late. You can kill me. I've already placed the program and it'll launch automatically in about 5 minutes. Countdown Start!" Erica shouted. The computer screens lit up and a countdown of 5 minutes began.

"Shut it off. Now!" I screamed at her.

"No. This is the only way. I need to kill off all the infected. Don't you see by releasing radiation onto the planet now, we can rid it of the infected. This will be the Earth's cure. The people who have not been infected yet will be smart enough to start evacuating to space. I've already sent them the time frame they have to launch. They should be launching any minute now. All I've done was to extend the time span of the human race's existence. I gave us all our best shot." She said. She did this because of the infection. I didn't think this through. She was right, but that would mean that the future would still be in ruins even though this was the right move now. There has to be another way. We need to shut this down.

"Tell me how to shut down the countdown." I said.

"No, because deep down you know this is the only way. I made the A.I. impenetrable. I cannot even break its coding. I'm sure you have a loved one back home in the future. I say go back now and make the most of your time. You can make it back before everything starts to get bad. Don't fight this anymore. I believe this is the right thing to do. I won't give you the code to shut down the countdown." Erica said. She pulled something out from her back. It was a gun. No! nononono! She raised it to her and pulled the trigger. Her blood splattered on my face. With 3 minutes left on the clock, all my hopes of saving the future were lost.

Clarke's POV

"Take them to the quad." A clan leader said. Indra and I had had our hands and feet bound. Two of our guards, who we thought were loyal to us, stepped forward and threw us over their shoulders. This is what it comes down to with high tensions I guess. They started out the door and towards the quad at Polis. As we exited the building we were met with crowds of people staring. The people loyal to us were held back by the rioters. Octavia and Raven were giving me sympathetic looks while my mother just cried. It was going to happen. I was going to die and there was nothing stopping my fate.

"Look at these two. They have not done a single thing to salvage our futures. We are just suppose to sit and wait for the Commander. Who knows where she is or what she is doing? She could have died on her quest to save us against Alie. She didn't even ask any of her own people to go with her. There's no hope I tell you for the Commander. No more following rules. We take our fates in our own hands. We won't sit by and wait to be killed by the nuclear reactors. It's time to kill the authoritative figures who stand in our ways of survival. We go by tradition." The fire clan leader said. We came to a stop and I was thrown onto the ground. We had arrived at the center of the quad. A large tree was centered in the middle. Indra was pulled up from the floor and tied to the tree.

"Don't worry Indra. Between the two of you, you are the one that we respect more. You will die a quick death. In doing this you will suffer no pain, but instead your dignity will suffer. A warrior that dies with no fight is just a deserter. You will die like this Indra com Trikru and you will be remembered for this Indra com Trikru. Yu gonplei ste odon." The fire clan leader said as he wielded a sword with such grace and drove it through Indra's midsection. Indra didn't make a sound. She just stared into the fire clan leaders soul through her murder. She died loyal to Lexa, just the way she wanted to be remembered. None of the other things the fire clan leader said about Indra mattered to her. The fire clan leader looked in my direction and gave a nod.

"Your turn Wanheda." The guard spoke as he brought me to my feet and dragged me to the tree. I didn't even try to fight him. There was no point. I didn't want anyone from Skaikru interfering, which I knew they would if they saw me struggling. No more blood needed to be shed; ours would be enough.

"Wanheda. Ever since your people landed on our ground, our grandparents, parents, brothers, sisters, and children have died one after another. We had peace before your arrival. You ruined our coalition and our traditions. You led our Commander astray with your counseling. We were strong but your arrival dramatically weakened us to the point where we sit and wait to be slaughtered in a fight. You lack the honor and experience to make those decisions for us. You don't deserve to carry the title of wanheda and Skai kru definitely does not deserve to be in this coalition. You will die a slow and painful death worthy of the great Wanheda and for all the wrongs you have done to us." The fire clan leader said before taking the same sword he drove into Indra and sliced my midsection with it.

"No! STOP! KILL ME INSTEAD!" I could hear my mother scream. One by one a clan leader came up to me to slice at me. Some occasionally spat at me. I tried not to make a sound or cry. I didn't want to give any of them the satisfaction of what they were doing to me. Once all the twelve clan leaders had taken a swing at me. I had lost so much blood. I felt light headed. It was hard to keep my eyes open. I knew I was at the brink of death. I just needed one more push and I'd drift into the darkness. The fire clan leader moved to the side and grabbed my mother from the guard that was holding her down.

"Skaikru wants to be a part of our coalition, so they will take part in our traditions. The thirteenth clan must participate and will therefore be the ones to kill their Wanheda. Skaikru's very own leader, Abby, will partake in our tradition. Wanheda will die at the hands of her own mother. " the fire clan leader said with such happiness at his cruel decision.

"No, I can't. She's my daughter. I won't kill her." My mom said.

"If you do not partake in our traditions, you are disrespecting our coalition and way of life. We, grounders, will not stand for disloyalty. Pledge your loyalty to the coalition and finish the ritual. If not your clan will all be slaughtered. It's your decision Abby." The fire clan leader told my mother.

"Mmmom… Just do it. Don't let anyone else die because of me… I'm okay. Just… set me free… Send me back to her… Send me back to… Lexa." I muffled out, spitting blood out ever couple of words. The fire clan leader handed my mother the sword. She started walking towards me slowly. So this is how it ends, huh Lexa. I die alone because of the mess we made. I guess this is fitting somehow. You better be waiting for me when I go love. As I closed my eyes I saw my mom gripping the sword and preparing to drive it through me. The swords journey from where my mom was standing to my abdomen was interrupted by a rumble of the ground. Before anything else could happen there was a blinding white light. I couldn't see my mom anymore. The white light encompassed everything until it was the only thing I saw.

Lexa's POV

 _A few minutes before Clarke and Indra's assassination_

There has to be another way. My family couldn't have died in vain. Everyone is counting on me at home. Okay let's look at the facts. If I do nothing, then I'm literally stuck in this predicament. If I find a way to shut down the countdown, the future could change, but the ground may not be rid of the infection. Then what? Both choices are horrible. Although Erica believes the program will prolong the human existence, it still has a termination date and I see the end already. The best thing to do is to kill the countdown, and hope for a better future, but how. There's only two minutes left. Okay, I need Alicia, come on think. I have to shut down this system so it can't broadcast the program to the world. This is the command board with all the buttons. Every computer has a motherboard. If I kill that, we're good. This is a complex system so the motherboard should be large. It wouldn't fit in this room, okay follow the wires connected to the screen. It goes into the left wall, so the motherboard should be behind this wall. I reached out to open the door so I could get into the room but it was locked. I took Erica's gun that she used to shoot herself with and pointed at the doorknob and shot. I missed. Fuck this is why I hate guns. I took out my sword from its holster behind my back and slashed the doorknob. It dropped to the ground like a charm. I could always count on my trustworthy sword.

I looked back at the clock 54 seconds left on the countdown. I needed to hurry. When I kicked the door open, I saw an infected. It spotted me and started to trudge slowly towards me. Of Course, Erica was sadistic enough to keep an infected in this room to guard her program's lifeline. I drew the sword through the infected's head and kicked him off to free my sword. I looked at the giant supercomputer in front of me. It looked like a giant block. I heard the countdown start from 10. I don't know what's happening to Clarke right now or if I'll ever see her or my friends again in this new future, but it has to be better than everyone being dead. To hell with this reality! I slammed my sword into the super computer. After that I was enveloped by a blinding white light, it was so bright, I passed out.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys. This is most likely the second to last chapter. Sorry for the late post.**

Chapter 21

Clarke's POV

I moved my hands over the surface I was laying on. It was so soft and inviting. I didn't want to move. Then I remembered the sword, my mom, the center of Polis. I thrust myself into a sitting position and breathed heavily. My hands quickly went to my abdomen looking for the point of intrusion. When I looked at my midsection, my skin was completely normal. There was not a single scratch. What happened? Was what I experienced at the center of Polis all a dream? It couldn't be. Everything that had happened was too real.

My clothes I was wearing had so little layers. I was wearing a sleeveless plain blue shirt and a white with blue stripes shorts. It looked like the attire Lexa wore when she returned to our time period as Alicia. I, on the other hand, would never have worn this. This revealed to much skin for the public and for enemies to harm me. These clothes made me feel almost naked and vulnerable. I was only use to having a layered attire. So, why again was I in these clothes?

My mind finally registered my surroundings. I was in a bedroom but it did not look like the bedrooms in Polis. The bedroom had satin sheets, a desk, multiple pictures of me, other people, and art on the walls. The sun shown in through the white curtains. The room felt so warm and inviting. This room made me feel like I belonged somehow. I don't know why. I've never been in here before. I've never seen this room before, yet I couldn't help but think how this would be how I designed a room if I didn't live in post radiated Earth. Where was I?

My doors, I don't know why I said my, were slammed opened. Who I saw was an angry Octavia. She was also dressed in my fashion.

"Griffin, get the hell up. I'm not going to be late to school today because of your slow ass. I gotta make it there on time to have a little one on one with Lincoln. If I miss that little one on one because of you, I will literally rain hell on you Clarke... Are you seriously not moving. You know what? Let me just move the process along and pick out your clothes... Plain gray tee, black boots, leather blue jackets, and jeans... See done. I don't know why you're always taking so long in the morning. It's so easy. Now get dressed and get your butt downstairs. Raven is making breakfast. Oh and don't forget your backpack. We are not driving all the way back home because you left it again." Octavia said as she strutted out my room. What kind of strange reality did I arrive in to have the Octavia from when we landed on Earth return.

Wait. Lincoln? He's alive? How? He died? I shook my head and got dressed in the clothes Octavia laid out on my bed. hmm... I look good I thought as I looked in the mirror. I grabbed the backpack and exited my room. The hallways to this building were white. I smelled a wonderful aroma as I went down the stairs. I followed the smell and it led me to a kitchen with Raven cooking and Octavia setting the table. I walked over to Raven. I had to check her leg if it was injured like in the post radiated time period. It was completely normal. That's weird. She turned around and gave me a weird look.

"It'll be done in 5 Griffin. You don't need to hover. I mean you can if you want to continue staring at my fine ass." Rae said with a chuckle. My face turned beat red at the realization of how I was angled behind Raven. I quickly moved and sat down at the table and started to think while Raven and Octavia laid the food out and finally sat down. These two seemed so young and happy. They didn't always seem worried like they use to. They actually looked like our age. We were all just girls in this moment. It was strange. Octavia passed me a rolled up paper.

"Your morning paper." Octavia said. I opened it and what I saw was the date. 2150. How is this all possible if we were in the same time period. What happened? These two don't even seem to remember anything about Polis or the mountain men. This would explain Lincoln being alive and Raven's leg never being injured. We were in the time period where the radiation leak on Earth never happened and we never lived in space, which is why everyone is still okay and alive. It finally clicked. Lexa... Lexa must have completed the quest. She saved us all, but where was she now?

Raven looked up from her plate and pointed her fork at me.

"You. Eat. Now. and Octavia turn on the TV." Raven said. The black screen Octavia pointed to with a device turned on.

"This was last night's interview. Keep it on I didn't see it." Raven said.

"You are so obsessed with this show." Octavia said.

"Not as obsessed as Clarke is with one of the main actresses." Raven said as she winked at me. I was confused. Who? I looked back at the screen.

"We're back with Talking Dead. We're hear with Jesse McCartney and Lexa Woods." the spokesperson said. Lexa? It wasn't long until she appeared on the screen. She looked radiant. I have never seen her the way she was now. She had pin straight hair, red lip stick, and a red dress on. She looked so girly and happy.

"So, Lexa did you know Jesse McCartney, when he started on the set?" the spokesperson said.

"Oh gosh I'm going to embarrass you now. No I'm going to embarrass myself really." Lexa said in the accent she had when Marny first appeared in Polis. She talked about how she knew the teen heart throb, Jesse McCartney when she was 10 and how she sang his songs on set. She seemed so carefree.

"What would you do if you were stuck in an apocalypse. I'd probably wouldn't survive. I'd be the first to get the bite." Lexa said as she made a cringing face.

"Are you dating someone?" the spokesperson asked Jesse and Lexa. Jesse said yes.

"Not right now. I have no suitors. I'm waiting for the perfect someone to come into my life." Lexa said.

"Or you're just being picky." the spokesperson said jokingly. The interview ended, while the trailer for "Fear the Walking Dead" season 2 came on. Lexa was in it and there were deathly ill people. So, that's how Alicia's home must have looked like before she ended up in our period. How awful!

While the trailer was running, Raven and Octavia started up their own little conversation about the show.

"Can you believe this show is the historical stand point of what happened in 2015? I can't believe the infection turned everyone into zombies. Thank god the authoritative figures decided to give us a shot at ridding the Earth of the infection ourselves instead of dropping radiation bombs and sending us to space." Raven said.

"Yea. Can you imagine me being in space. There would be no privacy. Bellamy would always be up my back about being with Lincoln. Not about that life." Octavia said.

"Alright blondie enough with the heart eyes to Lexa. You'll see her in school later. Let's go before we're late." Raven said. Lexa? I'm going to see her later. At school? I got really excited. I rushed Octavia and Raven out of the house. There were replicated houses across the street and to the right and left of us. There were precisely position trees around each house. The lack of uniqueness kind of was distasteful. Why were we living here? I got into the back of the car and we went on our way to school.

Then it hit me. What if Lexa was like Raven and Octavia? What if she doesn't remember anything from our past? What if she doesn't remember who she is? or Polis? or... us?

"Why do you have this confused look on your face Griffin? I mean you always are confused, but more so today then most." Octavia asked.

"Nothing. O." I said. I tried to sound normal, but honestly what was normal? I had no idea anymore.

"Okay. Ms. Grumpy Pants." O said.

We arrived to a school. It said UCLA. When we got out of the car. Octavia left us to probably go find Lincoln. I just kept walking where Raven was leading me. We entered a large tilted room with chairs centering in the front a stage with a board. Raven led us to a couple of seats in the center of the room. I needed to find out about Lexa.

"Is Lexa in this class? Raven?" I asked shly.

"Have you been staring at the back of her head every single class?" Raven said with sarcasm and a roll of her eyes. I guess she was then, but where was she. The classroom seemed pretty full already, but there was still no Lexa to be found.

Finally I saw the brunette down by the door to the stage's left. She had her hair tied back partially like always. She was wearing glasses and had a pink oversized sweater on and a plain black skirt. She looked so cute and innocent. She came in with Marny. They were laughing about something while they went straight to their seats in the front of the room. She was so close to me. I needed to find out if she remembered. I started to get up when the teacher came in and Raven pulled me right back down in my seat.

"If you're going to chicken out at asking Lexa out again. I rather you not do that with Professor Crazy Carver teaching. That was my attempt. I would have to wait till the end of this class to try again.

I quickly found out that this was a calculus class and I rather was horrible with keeping up with what was going on. Lexa on the other hand answered questions left and right from the professor. Lexa was always a student if not a teacher I thought. Finally the class ended and the professor let us go. As I gathered my things and got ready to make my dash towards Lexa, I saw Donny walk into the room with Nate. He put his arm around Lexa and they walked out with him whispering something in her ear. I slumped back into my seat a little jealous and defeated. Raven saw what had happened and patted my shoulders.

"You never know. They might just be best friends like always and they're not dating like everyone thinks they are. Griffin where's your game. You go after her until she puts a restraining order on you, you got it." Raven said with a cheeky smile.

"Mhmm."I managed to mumble out.

"So there's a barbecue/party that's happening in the late afternoon. You have to go because Lincoln's throwing it. Meet you at 3 by the car. Alright I'm going to my comp sci class. Have fun at your art class, Clarke." Raven shouted as she walked away. Today was not how I wanted it to go. I had know idea where Lexa was? if she was dating Donny? if she remembered me? where I was? oh where's my next class? Darn.

"Raven!" I shouted running towards the direction Raven had headed towards.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Hey guys I know I've been M.I.A. I didn't forget about you guys. I'll just let you know that I've been very sick the past month and I've also had to move. Everything has just settled down again. This is the last chapter of this story and long journey. I'd love to hear about you're thoughts on the story ending and I would personally like to thank everyone for reading this story and dealing with my long hiatus, so leave a comment or shoot me a private message. I also would like to give a special shout out to MyTimeNY** **who has been absolutely amazing and supportive. Thank you for being there through my first story roller coaster. I'd like to dedicate this story to you,** **MyTimeNY** **. Thank you again and Clexa forever. May we keep this ship sailing forever. Enjoy the last chapter.**

Chapter 22

Lexa's POV

The white light faded to a quick mesh of grey. What I would give to see the ground again. Not this ground filled with the undead, but the ground I called home. To smell the earth and its abundance of flowers, to touch the foliage, to run through the fresh air, but most importantly to see those deep blues I haven't let myself get lost in since I last saw my love. Wherever she is now? I don't even know if what I did was enough. I don't know if it saved my people or her. I don't even know where I am. The temporary grey that allowed my little light of hope to shine through was gone like the breath of my fallen warriors. All was left was a serene black.

I couldn't move my limbs. I don't know if I am dead or not. I'm stuck in an in between. I'm under a thin light surrounded in darkness. Alicia is sitting across from me. She's scared and angry. She's scared of where we are and she's angry that I could not protect her family even though I swore to her I would before I took over her body. She's from a different time, a different way of life, and a different language. Even if I wanted to comfort her, I know being in her mind that she likes to grieve alone, just like I did when Costia died. Everything we worked for and had hope for was all gone.

"Ahemm." I heard a clearing of the throat. I looked back up at Alicia. She stared at me questioningly. Was it not her that created that muffled sound?

"Lexa, Alicia, it's me." Alicia and I turned towards the sound to see someone that looked exactly like Alicia and I.

"You both are in my mind now. My name is Lexa Woods. I'm a version of the both of you from 2150. I've been dreaming about you for about a year now. It started from the start of the virus spreading in your world Alicia Clark and when you first met Clarke, Lexa com Trikru. At first I thought the dreams were just me in my imaginations, but then they felt too real. I had no idea our lives would bring us here. I'm here to tell you that you both no longer exist. You're too souls joined and when Lexa smashed the computer. The world you lived in no longer turned out the way it became. History was erased and now you two are presented in front of me because you are lost souls in the universe. I have a proposition for you, however. I want you two to join souls with me so we can coexist within my body in the new 2150." Lexa Woods said.

"Why would you do that for us? You don't even know us. Plus why would we even want to? All the people that were special to us are gone now." Alicia said angrily at Lexa Woods.

"The dreams. They let me see what kind of people you two are and how much you deserve a second chance at life. You're wrong about your love ones not existing in 2150. You're loved ones and you are destined to meet in every lifetime. I exist in 2150 which means somewhere in my time there's a Madison, Travis, Nick, Chris, Strand, Ofelia, Marny, Donny, Nate, Abby, Raven, Anya, Indra, Lincoln, Octavia, and Clarke." Lexa Woods ended meeting my eyes as she spoke about my houmon.

"What would it be for you then?" I repeated Alicia's unanswered question.

"Nothing. I don't want anything. My love, Costia, she's gone and I don't want to love another. She was my person. I'm giving you the chance to reunite with you're loved ones. Seeing you both get what you could not in your lives is enough for me." Lexa Woods said. I looked at Alicia unsure of everything the Woods girl was saying.

"Let me reunite you both with your families and loved ones." Lexa Woods said as she held out both her hands towards Alicia and I. I saw Alicia stand up and hold Woods's hand.

"Lexa. Please. I want to see my family again." Alicia said. I stood up and reached for the Woods girl's other hand. I felt everything like the first time I merged with Alicia. I absorbed everything. I learned about the Woods girl's lifestyle, friends, and feelings. When the merge was over, the small light in the abyss of darkness went out and my eyes snapped open. I was in Lexa Woods's 2150.

"Lexa get up sweety. You need to get to your interview before you go to school." I whipped my head to the door. Madison... My mom. I got out of bed and walked over to her and hugged her.

"What's gotten into you today? You usually throw a pillow when I send Nick to wake you. Hurry up breakfast is ready. Wear the clothes I laid out for you." My mom said as she pulled away and went back downstairs.

As I went downstairs, I saw Nick, Travis, Chris, and Ofelia sitting at the table. I saw Chris throw something a bagel at Ofelia.

"Hey Chris! Don't be mean to you're sister." Travis said. So Ofelia is my stepsister in this life? I smiled.

"Sis why are you so smiley this morning. Isn't you're spirit animal like a raccoon." Nick said. I faked a glare.

"Alright everyone eat and out. We all have a busy day ahead of us." My mom said.

After breakfast, my mom drove me to my interview, which I knew about because when I merged with Lexa Woods, I learned that she was an actress. I knew her routine, mind, accent, the way she dress, spoke, and acted in these situations. I successfully defeated the interview with a triumph. Living Lexa Woods's life was easier than Alicia's or mine. It was so carefree and almost perfect. I had a feeling everything was going to be okay. I changed into her school clothes and stepped out into the parking lot where I knew Marny would be waiting for me with her car.

"Hey girl!" she said. I smiled and hugged her before getting into the other side of the car. Seeing the people I loved just made me so bright. She played Pussy Cat Dolls's songs all the way to our college. We jammed, sang, smiled, and laughed until we entered our Calculus class and waited for it to begin. I was surprised when the teacher asked questions during class, that I actually had the answers. Well, I know it was not me. The answers mostly came from Alicia and Lexa Woods.

By the end of a class I received another surprised. Nate and Donny came into our room and I jumped into their arms. I missed the both of them alive so much. We exited the room arm in arm. With all the people I've seen, I was still anticipating seeing my houmon the most. Why was it taking so long to see her?

"Let's go we have to help Lincoln set up with the barbecue party." Marny said. Lincoln. He's alive?

"Lincoln?" I said looking at my three friends.

"Yea. You're cousin, Lex. You know? Octavia's boyfriend." Nate said. Octavia. Nate just said Octavia. Wherever there's Octavia meant that never far away was Raven and never far away was Clarke.

"Hey you okay? You're different today. You're all smiley then you zone out. Anything bothering you?" Donny asked me with a concerned face.

"I'm okay. I'm just a little tired with the interview this morning." I lied.

"Oh okay. I could drive you home. We could skip the barbecue and we can have a best friends night in. I'll even let you watch a documentary on military warfare or squids." Donny said with a cheeky smile.

"No, I want to go to the barbecue. I'll be fine. I'll sleep on the way to his house." I said not wanting to give up my chance of seeing Clarke again.

"Awesome I have you're clothes for the barbecue in my car. You can change at Lincoln's house. Boys we'll see you there." Marny saluted Donny and Nate as we got into her car and they walked off to their own.

(At Lincoln's House)

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was in tight black jeans, black boots, grey tight shirt that sat above my belly button, and a black leather jacket. My hair was wavy and down. This is my life now I thought as I looked at myself.

"Hey Commander. Wow why is my cousin looking hot? Who are you trying to impress?" I saw Anya walk up behind me and threw her arm around my shoulder while she eyed me in the mirror. Anya was my cousin too. I laughed at her calling me commander. I was no longer that. There were no more wars, enemies, or clans. That name no longer held meaning, power, or importance anymore. I was just Lexa com Trikru.

"No one, Anya." I reached out and gave her a hug. Never in my time period would I have ever shown anyone besides Costia and Clarke affection, but losing the people closest to me all at once and so suddenly taught me better. I shouldn't waste the precious time we have with our loved ones. I've been blessed with another chance to rewrite my wrongs. I choose to love and show the people most important to me what they mean to me.

"Come on people have already arrived. We need to get you a drink. Can't have anyone sober at my barbecue." Anya said as she led me to the back yard of the house. That's when I spotted blond and I knew. It was her. I saw her look around blindly as if she was out of place. I saw Octavia with Lincoln and Raven to the side with Monty talking about a phone. She turned her back to me. It was meeting her again that I was anticipating all day. I felt like I could not go about this mundanely. I wanted to make it a little special. I smiled as I came up with how to approach her.

Clarke's POV

The day was absolutely miserable. I didn't see Lexa once other than that one time I saw her skipping out of the room with Donny's arm around her shoulder. I couldn't get the image out of my head. Now that we were at Lincoln's barbecue, I was even more pissed. Raven left to talk about the new technology that had just reached the market and Octavia had just pulled Lincoln into the house to do unspeakable things. Even though everyone was here, Bellamy, Monty, Jasper, Maya, my mom, Kane, Wells, O, and Raven, I couldn't find myself to talk to anyone. The jealousy of seeing what I saw before kept angering me. I felt so out of place right now. Standing in the middle of this party. Everything and everyone seemed to fit. I only ever really fit next Lexa, but my Lexa is not this Lexa. Ughh, why even put me in this life, when I can't be with my soul mate. My thoughts were interrupted with a shove from my back. My drink that was in my hand seconds ago was now two feet in front of me, lying on the floor.

"What the?" I turned around angrily.

"Oh I'm so sorry I was just so busy looking for my wife I didn't see you. Did that spill on you? Do you need a tissue?" I saw a frantic Lexa explaining what happened with flailing hands. All her words were ignored. She was here… and she's talking to me. Wait? Did she just say wife? She's my houmon though. Is she married to another in this life? I must have been staring blankly at her because she started to wave her hand in front of my face.

"Oh good you're paying attention again. So as I was saying, my wife is um yay high, blond hair, blue eye, strongly opinionated and super hot. Oh wow now that I'm describing her, I can't help but see how much you look like her. Strange." Lexa said. What is going on? I'm getting more confused with her talking. I can't be around her if I'm not with her. It's too much. Before I am about to turn around and walk away, she starts talking again.

"I got it. I know what I can do to find my wife," Lexa said as she grabbed both my hands, "I need you're help will you close you're eyes for me." I can't help but follow her directions. I'm completely helpless when it comes to Lexa. I close my eyes and wait. It's not long before I feel her lips on mine. I move my lips and sync with her moving ones. When my mind begins to think again, I push her back a little.

"You have a wife though. What are you doing? I thought you were trying to find her." I said looking into those green gorgeous eyes.

"I found her. I found my houmon. The only reason why I want to exist and who I exist for. We're back together love. The greater power has given us a third chance to be together and I don't intend on wasting it. My people no longer have to be my first priority. For the rest of my life, I intend on making you my first priority. I love you so much and I cannot spend another second away from the one who holds my heart. I won't be able to bear it. You laid claim to me once. I want you to know that there will be no more may we meet again. I am forever yours and you will not be able to get rid of me. I won't leave ever again. We've both left the shore and finished our final journeys on the ground and now we meet again in the next life to be finally be in peace with each other. This is what we deserve my houmon." Lexa said gripping my face and using her thumbs to wipe away my tears. I love her so much. I can't believe this is her and we have a whole lifetime to love one another again away from all the troubles we once had. I pulled her in for a kiss. Letting her feel everything I've been feeling since she left me to go back in the time hole with her family. During the kiss, I couldn't help but feel like I was safe and I was coming home. I pulled away slightly and nudged her nose lightly with mine as I smiled at her.

"I love you. You're mine. I'm never letting you out of my sight again. You know that right, Commander?" I said as I raised my eyebrow at her.

"I know that's why you're you." Lexa said smirking back at me. I smacked her arm.

"I'm what do you call it? Joking, my houmon. I love you too. You and only you. As Alicia says I'll be you're ball and chain, my Wanheda. Oh, Clarke by the way you're hits are hurting me more every day love. Have you been training since I've been gone?" Lexa said rubbing the spot I smacked earlier. Gosh she's adorable. I laughed.

"Please don't tell me the great Commander can't handle a small hit on the arm?" I said.

"Not from her wife she cannot. The great Commander is helpless to the hits her wife aims at her." Lexa said pouting.

"Lexa, shop of. Kiss me, my houmon." I said. She smiled and pulled me in a kiss that told me that everything that would come in our future would be okay. With us together, there was nothing to worry about. We'd make the most of the happiness bestowed to us once again. The story of Wanheda and Heda does not end here. It's only turning a new chapter and leaving their troubles and sorrows forever in the past chapters.

The End.


End file.
